I Don't Do Summer Camp
by browniesforever
Summary: Max is getting shipped off to summer camp with her sister Ella while her mom goes on a well deserved cruise. What happens when she runs into a certain dark someone? FAX and EGGY! no wings. Rated T to be safe. Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum Ride story or James Patterson.
1. cookies and sponge bob

**Max's POV**

"Why do I have to go?" I yelled at my mom.

"Because if I leave you home alone, the house will be in ruins when I come back!" she replied, obviously trying not to lose her temper with me.

"You don't trust me to be able to take care of myself?"

"No, I don't trust you with the cooking appliances! Remember last time?"

I did. I had tried to heat up some pizza in the microwave and had forgotten to take off the tin foil. The plate started on fire and burnt through the microwave and the next thing I knew, I was standing in front of a firefighter telling him that the microwave tried to kill me.

So I guess she had a fairly good point, but summer camp? No. Nope. Nadda. Not in a million years! The only reason I had to go was because my mom wanted to go on this cruise over the next three months and she was shipping me and my sister off while she got to relax on tropical islands! I didn't mind the fact that she was going on a cruise and leaving us behind, but sending us to summer camp? I don't think so. Ella seemed to enjoy the idea though.

Ella was my younger sister by a year. She had dark brown hair, soft brown eyes and tanner skin than me. She looked more like my mom and I looked more like Jeb, my no good father who up and left us when Ella was born. I hated him for it and I hated looking more like him. I had multicolored hair, as I liked to call it. Blonde and brown and a little bit of darker color underneath it all. But my chocolate brown eyes were from my mom.

"Come on, Max! It'll be fun. I'll help you pack!" Ella said.

My eyes widened, "No. No way are you packing my bag. I don't want to look like I came from land of the freaking rainbow unicorns!"

Of course, that gave mom an idea, "Alright, Max. You can either go willingly and pack your own bags. But if you keep complaining, Ella can do it."

That shut me up.

"Fine" I mumbled and went up to my room to sulk and eventually got up and packed for three months worth of living at some dumb camp. When I was done, my duffel bag basically consisted of my entire closet: T-shirts, jeans, Basketball shorts, and tank tops. Ella couldn't stand my closet. Every time she came in here, she would sneak something into it. Last time it was a pink halter top and white skinny jeans. I disposed of those quickly (Burned them in the fire pit while she was out shopping with mom) and got on with my life.

When I came back downstairs, I smelled something heavenly. Chocolate chip cookies. Oh, she had done it now. My mother was trying to suck up to me and I hate to say it, but it was working. I jumped the last five steps and ran into the kitchen. Mom was standing in front of a bowl of cookie dough, scooping some more onto a pan.

When she saw me, she smiled. "There are some already out on the stove, cooling off. But they're still hot."

I didn't catch that last part. I just took the whole pan, burning my fingers, and ran into the living room. I jumped onto the couch and turned on sponge bob, then began to shove cookies into my mouth, burning it. Ella came and joined me halfway through the episode and her face wrinkled in disgust.

"Can you at least try not to eat like a pig?" she asked me.

"Nope!" I replied through all the cookie shoved into my mouth.

"Ugh! You're hopeless."

I shrugged and continued to watch my cartoon, trying to forget the fact that tomorrow, I would be shipped off to some awful prison in California. For three months without another cookie that was as good as my mom's.

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

SLAM!

I hit my alarm clock and it finally shut up. I pulled my comforter over my head and tried to go back to sleep. That, of course, didn't work because a minute later, Ella came in and began to jump on my bed.

"MAX! It's time to get up. We have to go soon!" she sang as she shook my bed.

I held onto my blankets tighter "Idonwannagoiwafntosleeyp" I mumbled.

"No! You can't sleep and you have to get up!" She demanded, ripping off my blankets and throwing water onto my face, soaking my and my pillow. Oh. No. She. Didn't.

I jumped up and tackled her to the floor, shaking my wet hair in her face.

"Get off of me you butt" she cried.

"Why should I? You dumped water all over me!" I shot back

"YOU'RE CRUSHING ME!"

"You deserve it!"

"MOM!"

"MOM!"

In came my mother, looking very tired and very irritated. "Max, what are you doing to you're sister and why are you all wet?" She asked me, sounding more curious than mad.

I rolled off Ella and stood up in my Elmo pajamas. "She threw water on me, so I tackled her." I explained.

Mom rolled her eyes. "Both of you get dressed and ready to go. The bus gets here in an hour."

I dropped my jaw, "What about Ella? Punish her for being psycho!"

"It looks like she already got her punishment. You sat on her. Now get going." she yawned and left the room.

I turned on Ella, "I suggest leaving if you want to live another day." I whispered, giving her the Max glare.

She turned and ran for it. I locked my door and began to get ready for the prison camp.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

The Arizona air in the morning was a perfect seventy degrees. I was sitting on the porch with Ella waiting for the bus. Mom had hugged us goodbye and went to go get ready for her cruise. She really deserved it. She had been saving up since Jeb left us and now she finally had enough. I was lost in thinking about how much mom needed us to leave and for her to be able to spend some time stress free and alone when the bus pulled up.

Ella shrieked "It's here! Come on, come one!" she tugged at my arm. I stood up and grabbed my bag. We walked over to the bus and one of the Camp councilors came out and shook our hands, which I found weird. She was really perky and wouldn't stop smiling. She had black hair and bright blue eyes. "Maximum Ride, age 16?" she asked.

"Yup."

"...And Ella Ride, age fifteen?"

Ella grinned like a madman, or woman I guess. "That's me!"

"Alrighty! I'll load your bags and you can find yourselves a seat on the bus. The ride's pretty long, almost a whole day, so we'll probably arrive tomorrow morning. Food will be served on the way for all campers. Climb aboard!"

I nodded and dragged Ella up the stairs. Inside the bus, there were two rows with two seats on each side. Ella chose a spot towards the front across from a girl with Mocha skin and curly brown hair and another girl with sparkly blue eyes and wavy blonde hair. I sat at the window seat so the three could converse with one another while I listened to my iPod. It was the only good thing about this trip. The bus lurched forward and we began the journey to this stupid camp. Of course, my iPod thought it would be funny to start playing Life is a Highway. I sighed.

This was going to be a long trip.


	2. switch up

**A/N: Hey guys! How's life? Thanks for reading if you did. **

**Don't panic about Fang, he comes in in this chapter. (But thank you for asking!)**

**Without any introductions (because I am LAZY) here is chapter two:**

**Max POV**

"Max! Wake up you freaking zombie! We're here!" Ella was shaking me awake.

I bolted up and looked around. I was on a bus. Going to summer camp. Grumbling noises. The bus was parked in front of a sign that said: _Camp Jackson_. I guess Jackson owned the camp. Beyond the sign was a path through some trees that lead to a log building. I stood up and got in line to get off the bus behind Ella.

"Oh my gosh, I can't wait to get into the lake! It's super awesome! Not to hot and not to cold, just right. Like the porridge in Goldilocks. I wish guys would work that way, you know? But still be hot at the same time. Like this one guy I dated in the seventh grade. He was super hot and super awesome. Up until I found out he was cheating on me with this stupid blonde chick who couldn't even do multiplication! I remember when I was learning multiplica-mfgh.."

A hang clamped over the mouth of the girl with Mocha skin. I just gaped at her. She had said that all in one breath, without even pausing to think about it. Ella was laughing at me and the short blonde girl was smiling apologetically. "Sorry," she said. "Nudge has a motormouth."

I frowned, "Nudge? That's a unique name."

Nudge peeled the blonde's hand off of her face. "My real name is Monique, but they have to nudge me sometimes to get me to stop talking. So the name stuck."

Blondey nodded, "Yeah, she's a talker. My name is Angel." she stuck out her hand and I hesitated before shaking it.

"How old are you?" I asked her. She looked about ten and this camp was for fourteen to eighteen.

Angel smiled at me "I'm fourteen. I know, I look younger than I am."

I nodded in understanding. We all got off the bus to start looking for our bags. I spotted my black one and grabbed it. I turned around to see where the others went, when I ran into a wall. Not really of course, but it felt like it. I looked up to see a guy standing there wearing all black and he was hot! His black hair fell into his dark ominous eyes, making him look even better and-

Wait! What am I thinking?

"Sorry." I apologized "I didn't see you there."

He just nodded and walked off. Okay then...

I walked back over to the others. "What now?" I asked them.

"We go to the main building where we get our cabin number and then go to the cabin and hang out until they call us down for dinner." Angel explained.

"Wait, isn't this your first year?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. But Nudge went last year and if you haven't been clued in yet, she talks a lot. So I got the gist of it about eight months ago." she replied.

Ella and Nudge were talking about fashion stuff while Angel was telling me this. Oh, great! More people trying to dress me up. Maybe I can still make a getaway...

"Max, come on!" Nudge was pulling at my arm and urging me towards the path.

"Okay, okay! Let go of me." I cried.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited. You're going to love it!"

I doubted it. We walked up the the main building and pushed through the doors. A man stood behind the desk typing at his computer. He looked up when he saw us, and smiled. "Hey, guys! Welcome to Camp Jackson. How many?" he asked us.

"Four." Ella said, almost jumping up and down.

"Alright, the girl cabins are on the right and the boy cabins are on the left. There is a rock climbing wall behind this building, and a pavilion for lunch next to the lake. Tennis court is over to the right of the campus and a basketball court to the right. You girls have cabin seven." He gave us and envelope that had a key for each of us and we exited the building.

"Holy Goldfish! I can't believe it! We're going to have so much fun. When I was here last time, we all got paired up to go jet skiing and I got put with this really cool guy named Mark and he was so nice, even when I flipped the jet over. I hope that doesn't happen again, it was so scary. I thought it was going to sink! But It was okay because he was really smart! Max, are you good at jet skiing?" Nudge finished her ramble. Still not used to that.

"Um...I don't know. I've never been." I said slowly. Holy goldfish?

We came to cabin seven and I unlocked it with the key. I stepped inside first and was about to turn on the lights, when I got trampled by the other three. By the time I got back up, the bottom two bunks were taken by Ella and Nudge. Angel had the bunk above Nudge. Well that left the top bunk above Ella for me. I sighed. "You guys are monsters." I grumbled, climbing the ladder.

I threw my duffel bag over my head and zipped it open to take out a coke. But when I opened it, I didn't find my clothes, I found some guy's clothes, And all of them were black. I kicked the wall in frustration. I think I knew who's bag I had.

**Fang's POV:**

I hated this place. Every year it was always the same. Iggy and I would stay the summer while our parents took a vacation to some new place. Of course there were a few upsides. Pranking the councilors with Iggy's bombs was fun. Last year, we set one off in the middle of the lake on an island that nobody could get to aside from us. That's usually where I spent most of my time here anyways.

Iggy came over to me and elbowed me. "Did you see that girl?"

"Huh?"

"The one you bumped into?"

I thought over the last five minutes and did remember. She had been really cute. Her hair was streaked with blonde and brown, her warm chocolate eyes looking embarrassed after she ran into me. "Oh, yeah."

Iggy rolled his eyes. "Are you blind or something? **(A/N: hehe. Iggy. Blind. Never mind...)** She was hot. Although, I would have gone for the tanner one with the darker hair she was talking to earlier."

Iggy has a strange specimen. He had red hair, icy blue eyes, and skin that belonged to an albino. He was a pyromaniac and every year, he almost killed himself. This year, he had brought his little pyro friend with him, Gazzy. I think I knew why that was his name, but I didn't want that to be verified.

"Hey, I already got our cabin. Gazzy is going to meet us down there. Come on, man. Let's go. I have some serious planning to do."

I rolled my eyes and picked up my bag, following him to our cabin. We walked in silence all the way there. Our cabin number was fourteen, next to the lake. Iggy unlocked the door and dropped his stuff onto a bottom bunk. I climbed onto the other bottom one. Gazzy could sleep above Iggy. But I was not going to be a victim of his...talent.

Iggy had begun to unpack all of his "tools" and start jotting things down on a notepad. I unzipped my bag to grab a Dr. Pepper. The only problem with this was that the bag was filled with a girls clothes. The only way I could tell is because of a tank that was on top. A girls tank. Unless there was some weirdo here but I doubted it because there was also a bra under that that I avoided touching.

"Iggy?"

"Yeah" he looked up from his notes.

"I have the wrong bag."

"What makes you say that? He asked, sliding off of his bed.

"Look." He looked and examined the contents of the bag. After a few seconds, he burst out laughing, rolling on the floor.

"Fang!" he laughed "Why didn't you tell me you cross-dressed? I could have helped you a long time ago." he gasped for breath.

"Real funny. Come on, I have to go see if they have my bag."

Iggy stood up, wiping away a tear. "Okay, okay. I'll come."

We walked out together, locking the door behind us. At the main building we opened the doors and went up to the guy behind the desk.

"Do you if anyone might have my friends bag?" Iggy asked.

The man pointed over to two girls sitting against the wall. One was the girl I had ran into, and the other looked like the one Iggy had described. I looked back to Iggy. He was starring at the girl next to the one I had run into. Yup, that's her. I nudged him and he snapped out of it.

"Sorry, man." I said.

We walked over to the two girls. Iggy spoke for me as always. "Excuse me, lovely ladies, but I believe you have my friends bag." he said.

The girl I ran into crossed her arms defiantly "What's wrong with him? Does he just not talk?" she asked.

"No, he believes that you are beneath him and refuses to talk to you."

I mentally face-palmed _Iggy! What is wrong with you!_

"Oh, really?" she asked him. "Is that so?" she turned to me.

I shook my head "No, he lacks a brain."

She smiled. "I see that." she stood up. "Here's your bag." she handed it over and I switched it out for hers. Our fingers brushed against each other and it felt like I was being shocked. Like electricity was flowing through me. I looked at her and could tell she felt it to.

I mentally reminded myself that I was Fang. Emotionless. So I quickly recovered and nodded.

She rolled her eyes, "And the stone spoke once , but never again."

I gave her a puzzled look and she shrugged.

Iggy was flirting with his girl and I pulled him away.

"Bye, Ella!" he called.

"See ya, Iggy!" I heard her reply back.

When we got back to the cabin, Gazzy was there, on the top bunk above Iggy. Good. I threw my stuff down and got an actual Dr. Pepper.

"Nice job, Fang! I was just about to ask her to the first camp dance!"

I shrugged.

**Max's POV:**

What was with that guy? First, he was all 'I'm a flipping rock'. Then he decided to talk and when I nearly get shocked to death by his touch, he's all 'I'm a flipping rock' again.

"What was with that guy?" I asked Ella

"I dunno. But Iggy was super cute." Iggy must be that guy she was talking to.

I sighed, "Let's just go."

We walked back to the cabin and when I came in, the room was changed. There was pink ribbon stapled to the walls and silver glitter strands hanging from the ceiling. White curtains with a complex pattern of green and pink on them and the lamp shades were all purple.

"NUDGE!

**A/N: Well I wrote you guys a long chapter. Can we try for at least five reviews? Be honest. Make requests or whatever. I might not be able to update for four or five days but I promise you won't have to wait forever for the next chapters. I really hop you guys enjoy the story. Cuz from here, it only gets better!**

**Coming up: red headed demons, Dylan hitting on Max (no Dylan... just no), and Iggy blows something up.**

**~Brownie;)**


	3. Adventure with Fangy Dear

**Max POV:**

We had all come to accords on the room decorations. The lamp shades and the curtains could stay, but the ribbons and silver glitter stringy things HAD to go. By the end of the day, we were all happy. I had gotten my clothes back, along with my precious coke, and we were playing a card game in the middle of the floor that I was trying to understand. All was well...then Justin Bieber came on the radio and cards went flying.

"Max, don't you DARE change the station!" Nudge screamed at me as I tried to reach for the buttons.

Ella jumped on me and sat her fat button me so I couldn't move. She was then joined by Nudge and Angel. Soon, I was a human bench for humans. Isn't that slavery?

"IF I WAS YOUR BOYFRIEND, I'D NEVER LET YOU GO!" they all sang while I struggled to get out from under them. I think there was a card up my shirt.

"No! Stop! My ears are bleeding!" I screamed.

Angel got up and turned it up so it was at a deafening volume. They continued to torture me as I yelled for help. They were all having a party up there, laughing and singing. How could they? Betrayal!

We didn't hear the knock at the door, because suddenly it opened and in came three boys. The rock, Iggy, and a new guy I hadn't met yet. They stared at the scene before them with wide eyes. Well, with the rock you couldn't tell, but if you squint and tilt your head...

Ella squealed and shut off the radio. Then the other two got off of me and I scrambled to my feet trying to compose myself.

Iggy, of course, talked first. "So we were wondering, just out of curiosity, if there were any banshees in here? Because half the camp is outside of your cabin listening. I thought it was funny, but Fang made me come check."

Fang looked irritated. Shocking right? "Iggy's exaggerating. It was just us." He held up a charm. "I think you dropped this." he gave it to me. I hadn't realized it was missing. I quickly checked the chain around my neck and saw that it wasn't there, it was in my hand. I linked it back on and looked at the three before us.

Nudge was bouncing up and down "So, are you three gentlemen going to escort us to dinner or what?" she asked them, sticking a hip out to make a point.

Iggy linked arms with Ella "I don't see why not." We all stared at him with questioning looks. "You all have feet! Let's use them people, come on. Dinner ain't just gonna float to us. But that would be something." he looked off as it getting an idea.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Angel's hand, pulling her out the door, Nudge, Ella, Iggy, Fang, and the newer guy all behind me. We all walked in our little clump to the Pavilion where everyone else was already there. There was an empty table towards the back and we all sat down there. I sat between Angel and Nudge on one side of the table and on the other side was Ella, Iggy, new guy, and Fang, sitting across from me. I was about to ask who the new guy _was_ when the councilor from the bus started speaking.

"Hey there, campers! How y'all doing?" She spoke into the mic with enthusiasm. A chorus of cheering started up. When it died down, she continued, "You guys look like a good bunch! M'kay, let's go over the schedule for tomorrow which is a Monday. Breakfast is at seven so be there to get something to eat. We will be having a partner exploration activity in the surrounding woods from eight to ten in the morning. Then you can go back to your cabins and get ready for lunch which will be served at noon. At one thirty we're setting you guys lose to go have some fun on the beach at the lake. We'll be calling you all back at five for dinner, and at nine, there will be a bonfire where we all roast marshmallows and sing camp songs that will be taught to you if you don't already know them." she paused, looking deep in thought. "Okay then, eat up and get to bed. We're going to have loads of fun tomorrow!" Then, she practically skipped off the stage.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but she's getting on my nerves." I said, irritated.

"Well, try listening to her for three whole years, if you think it's old now." Fang mumbled.

I gasped "You do talk! Wow, if I had a camera, I would take a picture so I could remember this moment forever!" I couldn't help myself. Sarcasm is just a second language to me.

The corner of his mouth quirked up "You should. It'll last longer."

Everyone burst out laughing. Iggy snorted up milk and Ella choked on her pizza. After we all calmed down enough, I asked who the new guy was.

"Gazzy, short for the Gasman. I like making things explode with Iggy." he replied, grinning like a madman.

"Oh."

"Why do they call you Gazzy?" Nudge asks.

Suddenly, the other two boys froze. Fang wall paler and Iggy... Well Iggy didn't look a different color, but he did look worried.

"You wanna demonstration?" he asked, his grin turning to the evil side.

"NO!" Both boys exclaimed with worried faces.

But it was to late. I was suddenly hit by a wall of toxic gas, the air seemed to be tinted. People dropped out of their seats and began to run away from the pavilion, choking. I put my shirt over my nose and did the same. Behind me, the others were running away from the scene as well. We collapsed about twenty feet from dinner, trying to get proper oxygen into our systems. After a moment of silence, we all burst out laughing at the unique situation.

"How is it possible for someone to make that kind of chemicals with their butt?" I asked, catching my breath.

Gazzy shrugged "It's a talent."

Iggy snorted "Yeah, that's one word for it." He scooted closer to Ella and she leaned against him.

Fang, as usual, was being quiet, but if you looked really close, you could see a small smile tugging at his lips.

I sighed and put my hands behind my head, looking at the stars. They were so easy to see up in the mountains, away from the polluted air of the cities. I shivered in amazement that something could look this beautiful. I mean, you could see the stars in Arizona, but something about the trees towering above you and the sound of water from the lake was just relaxing.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

…...

I was very wrong. Some of the things I value in life are chocolate chip cookies, coke, and SLEEP! So when morning came and I had to get up at seven for breakfast? Yeah, I don't think so.

"_Max, you have to get _up_! You're going to miss breakfast, and that is something you, of all people, can't live without!" Ella yelled at me._

"_Nooooo..." I grumbled._

"_Get up you butt, or I'll..."_

"_What?" I asked her._

_She growled in frustration and kicked at the bed. I was on the top bunk so she couldn't get me. I was very grateful to be up there, all warm and ignorant to the whispering that had commenced below. Ignorant that in the next few minutes, I would no longer be on top of that bed._

"_Maax," Angel sang, "You'd better get down."_

_I mumbled into my pillow. "Or what?"_

_There was a chorus of laughter and suddenly, two arms were around my waist, and pulling me over the railing of the bed. I yelped in surprise and looked around half blind. In the corner of my eyes I caught Iggy holding a video camera, and Gazzy laughing at me. The girls were watching to so then who was..._

Fang_ I thought. When did the get here? Our cabin was across the lake!_

_I was thrown over his shoulder where I had a perfect view of his back. Iggy shoved the video camera into my face, grinning._

"_Smile Maxy." he winked at me._

_I was awake now. It was _on_! "Fang put me down!" I slammed my fists into his back. I tried to kick his face, but all I accomplished was flipping off Fang and onto my back, hitting the ground with a thud. I pushed my tangled mess of hair out of my face to glare at them._

And that is how I got up this morning. We were all sitting at our claimed table in the back, laughing at the replay of this morning Iggy was showing us. In the middle of our giggling, someone sat down next to me, squeezing in between me and Angel. I looked over to see a blonde boy about my age with gorgeous blue eyes, and irritating behavior considering the fact that me just squashed poor Angel.

"Hey, beautiful." he purred in my ear.

Suddenly, less gorgeous.

I shoved him away from me. "Yeah, um hi. You're kind of sitting on my friend." I said, trying to be nice.

"Sorry, I'll just slide over." he moved closer to me and put an arm around my waist. "Why don't we ditch and go somewhere else?"

"I think I'm fine right here." I tried to pry his hands off of me.

"Come on, babe. You know you really want to." He murmured in my ear. I really wished he would stop doing that.

"No, I really don't." I shoved him off the bench and pulled Angel and Nudge closer to me to prevent that moron from getting back up and trying me again.

The guy just stood up and winked at me, then walked off to go sit by two girls with red hair, obviously dyed and some other guys that all looked like the jockey type.

"Well, that was fun." I said sarcastically.

"Dylan is such a jerk." Iggy glared at him from across the room. Dylan smirked and turned to talk to one of the Little Mermaids.

I waved them off, "Guys like him always are."

Ella looked like she was about to say something but was interrupted by our very perky camp councilor. "Hey there happy campers! How y'all doing?" cheers went up around all the tables.

"Does she have to say that every time?" Angel complained. I couldn't help but agree.

"Okay, so here are the pairings for today's activity..." She started listing off people and in the end, Ella was with Iggy, Gazzy was with Angel, Nudge was with the guy from last year, and I was with Fang. Something about how this ended up seemed planned. I bet it was Nudge. She seems like the kind of person...

"Okay, guys! Go have fun and explore the surrounding area. There's a gate at the edge of our property, please don't cross over it. Be back by ten. Thanks!" Our councilor finished her speech and walked away.

I shot a glance over at Nudge to tell her I new what she had probably done. Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she waved me goodbye. I knew it.

I turned to Fang who had been waiting for me to finish my silent conversation with Nudge. He held out an arm. "Shall we go?" he asked me.

I shrugged and took it. "Where are we going?"

"Someplace you'll love."

What was that supposed to mean?

After walking for about thirty minutes, we reached the fence that our councilor, who's name I have yet to learn, had talked about. Fang gracefully swung himself over and waited for me. I hesitated and he gave me a questioning look. Well, I wasn't gonna let mister dark and mysterious over here think I was a wimp. I jumped over and crossed my arms.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going, or just do what you do best and keep quiet?" I asked him.

His lips quirked upward "Maybe."

A man of many words. I rolled my eyes and followed him farther into the trees, the leaves crunching beneath our feet. It was a nice day. You didn't need a jacket and there was a perfect breeze blowing all of the branches in the trees back and forth in a relaxing way. I was lost in thought that I didn't eve realize we had stopped and ran into Fang. Again.

A low chuckle escaped his throat. I looked around and gasped. We were standing on the edge of a natural water slide. A waterfall had made a run-off onto the ledge of the wall. The rock was wet and smooth, probably making it east to slide down. It sloped outward so you wouldn't fall straight down, but you would still go really fast. At the end of the rock slide was a pool of water that had been made by the water fall. Trees and flower grew out of the walls that surrounded this small paradise.

"Fang." I whispered. "How did you find this place?"

I looked at him and saw that he was grinning a full out grin. Something I'd never expect from him. "I found it the first year I came here. Iggy Dared me to go over the fence. I found this place." he said to me.

I was in shock. That had been the most he had ever said in front of anyone as far as I knew.

"Well, are you gonna stand there or slide down?" he asked me.

I grinned back at him. "Maybe I'm scared."

"I doubt it."

I laughed as I sat down on the ledge, taking my shoes off and then pushed off. It was thrilling. The water spraying from the waterfall right next to me, the air rushing past. I screamed mostly because I couldn't help myself. I felt like I needed to scream to express how freakishly awesome this whole thing was. I splashed down into the chilly water and rose back to the surface.

Fang was still above me, watching with amusement. "What? Are you gonna leave me here alone?" I asked him.

He laughed and took off his shirt. I nearly choked on the water. His abs were visible from here! I watched him as he slid down, his hair blown back my the wind. He jumped up at the last second and did a flip into the water. Show off.

When he came back up I splashed him in the face "Show off" I voiced my thoughts.

He flipped his hair to the side, smirking "I try." Why was he so hot? How could someone be that hot and be alive?

His smirk transformed into a grin, "You're staring." he pointed out.

I realized I had in fact been staring at him and looked away, turning my gaze to the tree that was that was growing into the wall with vines hanging down. A thought came to mind and I began to swim towards the giant rocks sticking out at the opposite side of the pool.

"What are your doing?" Fang had been following me.

"I'm swinging from the vines and into the water." I pointed to my tree.

"How do you plan to get up there?"

"Climb." duh!

"Max," he stopped me, "I've tried to climb that wall and almost killed myself, what makes you think you can?"

I rolled my eyes "Because I'm Maximum Ride! It's implied."

Fang swam to the middle of the pool and watched me as I jumped out of the water and walked over to the wall. Fang hadn't lied about it being difficult. There weren't a lot of handholds and if there were, they weren't easily reached. I grabbed onto one of the roots of the tree and hoisted myself up, inching further out until I could almost reach the vine. Even if I stretched out as far as I could, I couldn't get to the vine.

"Told, you!" Fang called.

Of course, Fangs criticism gave me an idea. I took a few steps back, steadied myself, than ran and jumped strait at the vine and grabbed it tightly. It swung to the middle of the pool, where I dropped, splashing Fang in the process. When I came back up, he was looking at me with eyes slightly wider than usual. "You're one crazy girl."

"Never said I wasn't." I shot back and dived back under.

…...

We had swam for about an hour when we realized that we had to head back. He showed me an easy way out up the wall behind one of the giant boulders. By the time we had made it back, we were half way dry, but our clothes still clung to us. Everyone else was in their cabins sharing stories about their adventures out exploring. Miss Perky came over to us, mad written all over her face.

"Where were you two? You were due back and hour ago!" she demanded.

"We lost track of time." I told her. Fang had gone back to his usual stone-like behavior.

She sighed "Well, try to be back on schedule next time, okay?"

I nodded "We'll do."

She turned and ran off to take care of councilor things. I turned to Fang. "Thanks for showing me that place. I had a good time."

He nodded "I'm glad."

"I better go make sure Nudge didn't redecorate again." I told him.

"I should probably go help Iggy with his plans." he responded.

We walked off in opposite directions and I looked back to see him go into his cabin before opening the door to mine. The girls were spread out on the floor, listening to Pink's _Blow_. When I entered, they all stopped talking and looked at my wet appearance, then I was bombarded by questions.

"Where did you to go?"

"Why are you so late?"

"How come your wet?"

"What did you and Fang do?"

"Did he kiss you yet?"

That last one got my attention. Nudge had said it and I immediately turned on her. "You set us all up, didn't you!" I asked her.

She inspected her nails "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"You did!" I cried.

"Well, don't tell me you didn't have a fun time! You obviously did because you can't wipe that stupid grin off of your face."

I was grinning? Oh, I was. "How did you even get us paired up?" I asked her.

"Well it wasn't that hard. I just went into the camps computer from my laptop and modified the random pairings they had done."

I blinked "You know how to hack computers?" I asked her.

"Well it's not that hard, if you know what you're doing."

I was about to respond to this when suddenly, there was a loud boom from outside. We all raced out to see what it was. In the middle of the green campus, there was a crater the size of one of the cabins. Iggy came out from behind the rock wall.

"That was flipping awesome!" he yelled.

He was joined by Gazzy and Fang, who both congratulated him on his first explosion of the summer. The three boys bumped fists and ran back into their cabin.

Ella sighed "Iggy is soo hot!"

I slapped her upside the head.

…...

**Fang POV:**

Iggy was staring at me with eyes wide. I had told him I had taken Max to the waterfall and he had flipped.

"You actually took her? But, you never let anyone go there! Not even me. Wait a second. Do you like Max?" He asked me.

I wasn't sure if I should answer. My hesitation was enough for Iggy. "Man! You do like her. I saw you at breakfast when Dylan came over. You were stiffer than a statue! You want Maximum Ride." I exclaimed.

"I don't want her!"

"Denial!" he sang.

Gazzy looked up from his video game. "Can we stop talking about Fang's crush and talk about our next attack plan?"

_Thank you, Gazzy!_ I thought to myself.

Iggy was right though. I did like Max.

**A/N: So how did I do? It took me a few tries until I was somewhat okay with Max and Fang's adventure so review on that PLEASE! There are definitely some twists to come, but they won't be monumental. Any questions? See that button down there that says review? HIT IT!**

**~Brownie;)**


	4. Strange encounters

**A/N: Okay, you guys are amazing! Thank you, thank you, thank you to all of you who reviewed! I love reading your guys feedback and suggestions. It inspires me to write more. Sorry it took me a way longer than I would have liked to update this but I had a TON of homework this week. Along with that, my laptop wouldn't start until very recently so thank you all for being patient with me. I will try to incorporate all of the things you guys recommended because they were pretty dang awesome. Im hoping that during the summer I'll be able to write more and get this updated more often.**

**So, (trumpet sound thingy) chapter four!**

**Max POV: **

I did not want to be here. At all. It had all started with meeting on the beach for lunch. I was still half asleep because the girls and I had been up all night playing poker and eating M&M's that Nudge had brought. It had been fun up until Angel passed out all over the cards, snoring and we decided to call it a night. But our activity today was an easy hike in a loop that lasted about a mile total. I had been all excited because I had _thought_ Nudge had set me up with Fang again. NOT that there were any reason in particular that I wanted to go with him other than he's a super cool person. However, I had ended up with the two little mermaids: Lissa and Brigid.

"Ugh! It's so hot out here!"

"Ew! I touched a tree!"

"Im tired!"

"Why is everything so dirty?"

_Why me?_ I asked myself. I was so sick of these to daft sluts complaining in their high-pitched, ignorant voices. It wasn't that hot, it was actually really nice outside, trees aren't that gross, it's only a mile, you shouldn't be that tired, and it's nature! What were they expecting? A spa?

"We're almost done." I told them, trying so freaking hard not to slap either of them.

"How much farther?" Lissa whined.

"About a quarter mile."

"What?" Brigid demanded, "My makeup wont last that long!"

I tried not to laugh as I looked at their faces. They both had on a million layers of makeup and you could visibly see their sweat melting it off. There were literally drip marks forming and their mascara was running. They resembled something between a Picasso painting and a wax figurine, but amusing instead of creepy like the feeling you get around wax people.

"You look fine." I lied.

Brigid rolled her eyes "Duh! I'm prettier than you so of course you would think that."

_Max,_ I told myself,_ don't slap her. It'll only take longer to get back to the beach. Stay in control..._ I took a few deep breaths and pushed forward.

"OMG! Dylan texted me!" Lissa shrieked.

Brigid swiped her phone away. "What does it say?"

Lissa took her phone back. "Wanna ditch and meet up behind my cabin? Winky face." she read.

Brigid frowned. "How long does it take to get there from here?" she asked me.

"The Boys cabins are through these trees off the path." I said pointing to the left. I had this inner compass and knew where everything was no matter where I was. Mom says its a gift, I say I'm just smarter than most.

"Bye, Max." They ran off into the trees.

I continued the journey alone for the last quarter of a mile. It was really relaxing with out those morons complaining about every little thing. The quiet sound of birds chirping, the hum of insects around me. I just loved being outdoors. It's a great place to think about everything and reflect on what you have done in the past. It was all great, until I was almost out of the trees when:

"Hey, beautiful."

Dylan came along. Yay.

"Dylan? I thought you were meeting two very intelligent girls behind your cabin."

Dylan laughed at me, "Those two sluts? Not a chance. I just wanted some alone time with you." he took a step forward, I took one back and hit a tree. Uh oh.

"Look, Dylan, I already told you I'm not interested in you." I was trying very hard to remain polite. Very hard...

He smiled, "Come on, Max. You haven't even given me a chance." he stepped even closer to me, popping my imaginary bubble.

"I did. Do you not remember when you were a total jerk to me at breakfast? How you hit on me like I was some cheap barbie doll you wanted to play with?"

He sighed theatrically, "Okay, I'll admit that I didn't make a very good first impression. Just one more chance?"

"I don't think so. You had one, and you blew it."

He got angry then. After realizing that playing good guy wouldn't work, he tried force. Pinning me to the tree, he hissed in my ear. "Why not?"

I shoved him away, hard "Why not? Take a look at yourself. If you don't get what you want, you turn into an animal." I shouted at him.

He grabbed my arm and yanked me towards him. "Nobody turns me down."

"Well, news flash! I just did!"

"You little bi-"

"Dylan, she told you no." Fang came out of the trees and walked over to where we stood.

Dylan shoved away from me and turned on Fang, "What's it to you, emo boy?" he sneered.

Fang was scary when he was mad. I'm usually not afraid of people because I have a pretty awesome glare myself. But Fang? He was a whole new level. Dylan cringed when he answered.

"Because you don't deserve her." when he said that, it was scarier than his glare.

"And you do?" Dylan spat back, gaining back a little courage when Fang paled at his response. What? Why was he so pale?

I didn't know the answer, but I walked over to Fang. "You should leave, Dylan." I told him.

He looked like he was debating weather to object or not when Lissa and Brigid came out of nowhere.

"Dylan! There you are, silly. We were waiting for you at your cabin and when you didn't show, we came to look for you!" Lissa squeaked.

Brigid made a face, "What are you doing hanging out with these losers?" she asked him.

Dylan recovered from his confusion "I was just telling Fang here to back off."

Lissa clung to him "You're so sweet."

"And sexy!" Brigid chimed in, trying to outdo Lissa.

Dylan glared at us as the three of them walked off towards the cabins, both girls fighting over who got to make out with him first. I rolled my eyes at them and then turned to Fang and threw my arms around him.

"Thank you." I said into his chest.

He was taken back by this, but put his arms around me. "Well, I figured I should probably stop him from trying to seduce you."

I let go, "I could have handled him. But thanks for showing up in time. I wasn't really in the mood to beat up anyone."

He smirked at me "I figured that much."

We walked back to the beach together. When we submerged through the trees, everyone was already there, swimming in the lake. Ella came running up to us, Angle and Nudge right behind them. They were all in their swimsuits and dripping water all over us.

"Where were you guys?" Ella asked me, clinging to my arm and soaking my clothes.

"And where did Lissa, Brigid and Dylan go? They were your guy's partners right?" Angle questioned.

I looked at Fang for help and he just shrugged. Thanks a lot, Fang! "Um, we just switched because Dylan really wanted to go with those two."

The girls exchanged looks before running back to the water giggling.

"What was that about?" Fang asked me.

I just shook my head "I don't know, but I am very, very afraid."

…...

**Third Person POV:**

Ella, Nudge, and Angel sat in a circle in their cabin while Max was off at the lake, participating in a sand castle competition with the guys. Nudge held a pan poised over a notepad, ready to take notes for their plan. After seeing Fang and Max, they had decided that it was their job to get these two together. They had all witnessed the way they looked at each other like they were hypnotized by the other.

"Okay," Ella began. "Obviously, these two people are meant to be. However, if I know my sister, she wont even recognize her own feelings for him. SO! That is why we must create a series of schemes to bring these two love birds closer."

Angel raised her hand and Ella called on her " So, how exactly do we plan on doing this?" she asked.

"Excellent question. Max and Fang will never talk, like really talk, in front of other people, we need to get them alone with each other and then slowly, they will realize that they are perfect for one another and get married."

Angel nodded in understanding.

Nudge spoke as she wrote, "Get alone equals love equals marriage." she looked up from her swirly writing. "So where do we start?"

Ella grinned an evil grin "Nudge, I need you to break into the camps schedule system to see the upcoming events. I tried asking Becky at the beach, but she said that it was all some big surprise."

Nudge nodded and grabbed her laptop, her fingers running over the keys professionally. After a few seconds she found what they were looking for.

"Here are the big events for the next month. There's a party for sixteen to eighteen year old's on Friday. It will take place on the camps yacht from eight to midnight." she looked at Ella "So what would you like to do with this?"

Ella thought about it. "Does it have a list of the people working at the party?"

Nudge nodded.

"Add our names under the waitress list along with Iggy and Gazzy."

"Under waitress?"

"As amusing as that would be to see them in a dress, no. Under waiter."

"Just checking. When are you going to tell them?"

"Tonight."

Nudge typed in the names and hit enter. "What else?"

"Did they choose everyone's date for them?"

"Yes! OMG, that's so unfair! What if you got put with some really ugly guy that smells funny! That's always what happens when you don't get to choose your date! It happened to my friend Isabelle. Remember, Angel? She reeked like cheese for a whole week! Ugh, it was so-"

Angel put a hand over Nudge's mouth. "Focus."

"Right." She nodded. "What do I need to do?"

"Pair up Fang and Max."

"This is going to be so awesome! What's next?"

"Can you pull up a floor plan of the yacht?" Angel asked. The other two girls looked over at her confused. "I have ideas to, you know!"

Nudge pulled up a three page long blueprint of the yacht. It had three levels. A crew and kitchen level on the bottom, and two party levels. On the third level was an open deck with a drink bar and a dance floor. The second level was a ton of different activity stations and a few storage closets set into the walls.

"Okay," Angel began, "here is the plan."

…...

**Max POV:**

"Iggy, I won by a lot. Get over it." I told him for the millionth time. We were sitting at dinner eating baked potatoes. Fang and I had totally creamed Iggy and Gazzy in our sandcastle competition and they still weren't over their loss.

"Ours was way better." Gazzy protested.

Fang shook his head. "Ours had a drawbridge. We win."

"Well ours had a mote!" Iggy countered.

"Our mote was bigger." I told him.

"You wish!"

"Can we stop talking about your pathetic excuses for sandcastles and discuss something with more appeal?" Ella complained.

I couldn't argue with that. Even though we had been victorious in our castle, neither of them had been very pretty. When the official judge (Ella) had come to see them and dub one the winner, she had wrinkled her nose and asked what they were. No one really knew, so I said we had won, leading us to this argument.

"Like what?" I inquired.

She shrugged. "There's a rumor going around about some party for sixteen to eighteen year old's."

"Where did you here that?" Iggy asked her.

"I heard it from Nudge, who heard it from Cassie, who was told by Garrett, who heard from Becky that it was this Friday."

"Oh, okay." he looked at her funny.

"Hey there, campers! How y'all doing?" Becky's high-pitched voice blared through the microphone.

Everyone yelled something that sounded like "Great." but I couldn't tell.

"Alrighty! Tomorrow is a regular day. No activities. Just stay within the boundaries of our camp and don't destroy anything." she gave a pointed look at our group. "On Friday, there will be a sandcastle competition for those of you who want to participate." we all silently agreed that that was not happening and continued to listen.

"Also, if you are sixteen through eighteen, listen up! There will be a party for you guys only that night. It will take place on the camp's yacht from eight to midnight. We have chosen your dates for you so you can get to know new people better. We won't be telling you who your date is until tomorrow night at dinner. Any of the people working at the party, please meet in the main building at seven tomorrow night, after dinner. Thanks y'all! And have a good night!"

I turned to Ella and Nudge "Guess you guys were right."

"Max, you have to let us help you get ready for the party!" Nudge began, "I have a dress about your size that you could wear, and Ella could lend you some heals. You guys have about the same size feet, right?"

I put my hand up to stop her. "Slow down. No heels. Not for a million dollars would I wear heels, especially on a boat."

"Really?" Iggy asked me, "I would!"

"Well, you're Iggy. We all figured that would be the case." Fang told him.

We all laughed at that and then finished our dinner in a comfortable silence. All of us said goodnight to each other and headed off to our cabins. I thought I saw Ella slip Iggy a note, but I think it was just my imagination and fatigue from the day. When I hit my pillow, there was no waking me up after that.

…...

**Iggy's POV: **

I don't know what Ella wanted, but I sneaked out of the cabin around midnight and met her behind the rock wall like her note had instructed. She was waiting there in her tank top and basketball shorts, half asleep. I sat down next to her and shook her awake. Her eyes opened and she focused on me.

"Oh, you came. Thanks." she told me, a little more awake. "I'm guessing you've noticed Fang and Max?"

Had could I not have noticed? Fang had always been quiet, never contributing to any of our conversations with other people besides just me. Then, Max came along and somehow, opened him up. I don't know how she did it, but those two were definitely meant to be.

"Yeah, I noticed! Fang's always been closed up until Max came." I voiced my thoughts.

She nodded. "Well, we have a plan to get them together."

"You do?"

"Yup, and you're going to love this." she handed me a notepad with a ton of hand-drawn blueprints and notes to go with them. There was an elaborate explanation for everything in the back. It took us about an hour to go through the whole plan, but when we were done, I was amazed.

"You're amazing." I told her.

She gave me an embarrassed smile, "Actually most of it was Angel."

"Her name is really deceiving." I said.

"Yeah, I know." she shivered and I scooted closer.

"You cold?"

she nodded " A little."

I pulled her into my arms, wrapping them around her. She rested her head on my shoulder and I leaned back against the wall. She looked so pretty with her pajamas on, he hair cascading over her shoulders. _Why are you so beautiful?_ I thought to myself.

"Max is prettier." she told me and I realized I didn't say it in my head. I felt my cheeks heat up and replied quickly.

"Not to me." My voice sounded a lot more even than I thought it would.

She turned around so she was sitting in my lap, "You're just saying that." It was too dark to tell, but I think she was blushing.

"I would never lie to you." I whispered to her, leaning a little closer to her until we were just inches apart.

"I know." she whispered back and brushed her lips against mine.

I pulled her closer and kissed her again, wrapping my arms around her waist as she slid her hands up my chest and around my neck. Her lips were so soft and tasted like the cherry chap stick she was wearing. When we broke apart, we were both breathing hard. After a few minutes she started laughing.

"What?" I asked her.

She was smiling "Nothing. I'm just glad that you were my first kiss."

I could feel my cheeks heating up again. "I was your first kiss?"

She giggled "Yeah."

"How did I do?" I asked her.

This made her laugh even harder. "You were fine." and leaned against my chest.

After a long silence I asked her, "So, do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Hm, that's a tough one." she said. "I dunno, maybe."

"Are you serious?" I asked her, panicking that she would say no.

"Are _you _serious? Duh!"

I looked down at her. "You were teasing me?"

she nodded.

"But, that means yes, right?"

She nodded again.

"Well, that's a relief, I thought you were going to say no."

"Iggy, were you doubting me?"

"...no..."

…...

**Max POV:**

I was half conscious when I heard voices floating around in my head. At first I couldn't make them out, but then the voices had faces to them. Nudge, Ella, Angel and Iggy... wait, Iggy?

"_Come on, if we don't wake her up, she'll miss today, which is stage one in our plan!" Nudge hissed_

"_Well I'm not waking her up! She's a zombie monster thing in the mornings. Ella, you do it." Iggy said._

"_No way! Remember what I told you the day we had to leave for camp? She nearly suffocated me to death! Wait a second. Who was the only person who could get her up without her harming that person other than herself?" Ella questioned, "It rhymes with dang."_

"_Fang!" they all said together._

"_I'll go get him." Iggy announced. The door opened then slammed shut._

_Come on, Max! Wake yourself up! I told myself. They have a Fang. Get up. GET UP. GET UP!_

_The door opened again and two sets of footsteps came in._

"_whdofewneedmeh?" the voice sounded half awake and Fang-like. _

"_Max needs to wake up!" Angel told him._

"_Let her sleep." he sounded a little more awake but still tired._

"_NO!" they all shouted at him._

"_Fine, but I'm telling her you made me."_

Arms were suddenly around my waist and I was lifted over the side of my bunk and whoever had decided to pick me up held me in both arms. I wrapped my arms around their neck and held on so they wouldn't drop me. I opened my eyes and saw Fang staring down at me with his gorgeous dark eyes, his hair all messed up from sleeping. And I suddenly realized he didn't have a shirt and and was suddenly way more awake then I had been moments ago.

"Good thing you woke up." he said in his deep voice. "They wanted to throw you in the lake." he turned to look at the others. "Guys, she's awake."

"OMG, Girl! You sleep like a rock." Nudge began, "We thought about throwing you into the lake but then you woke up so it's all good now. Anyways, today is a free day so we're going to go get breakfast and bring it back here and then watch movies all day. Angel convinced the kitchen dude to let us use the microwave to made loads a of popcorn. I stashed some in my bag. I really wish I could have fit more candy, you know? It would have been so much better than just popcorn. I mean popcorn is fine and all but with chocolate and skittles? It's so great. I've always wondered why skittl-" Ella clamped a hand over Nudges mouth.

"Thanks Ells" I told her. I looked at the group before me and it felt like something was missing...

Angel put her hands on her hips, "Are we going to eat or what?"

Iggy punched the air "Team Ninja, GO!"

We all stopped to look at the redhead with confused looks. He realized we were staring and explained. "We need a team name, like the Avengers or the A-Team. All seven of us are a team, are we not?"

I looked around again and realized what was missing. "Apparently not. Where's Gazzy?"

Iggy suddenly realized that he was gone and spun in a circle. "I thought he was here with us..."

Our question was answered when in burst the boy himself, looking very proud of himself. He was grinning like a madman and held a spoon in one hand.

"Gazzy," Nudge asked slowly, "Where were you?"

He threw the spoon behind him and came into the cabin. "Well, I was right behind you guys when you were heading over here when I saw a sausage eating contest. So I left you guys to try it. But some kid was cheating so I threw a juice box at him and then he threw a spoon, which I caught, and came over here."

I was about to ask why he threw a juice box when there was a horrible horn sound and the air turned green. I choked and Fang dropped me (I forgot he was still holding me. Funny how that works) as we all made a mad dash for the door. All of us tumbled out of the cabin and onto the grass where we lied breathing in huge gulps of fresh air.

"Well, I don't think movie day is happening in there." I said and we all laughed.

**A/N: Well, I wish this could have been better than the end product but I think it's okay. If you want more and if you want it soon, hit that review button and everyone will be happy! I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I have a few ideas for another one that I could do. If you want me to, please say so and I'll start writing it and have it up when I have a good start.**

**~Brownie;) **


	5. nightmare

**A/N: Well it is taking me a lot longer than I want it to to update this thing. So, sorry for the wait. Anyways, you guys are awesome with the reviews and I appreciate them so much. My brain is blank right now so...**

**CHAPTER FOUR!**

**Max POV: **

We had pushed the bunk-beds sideways and up against the wall. I had been surprised that they fit because it had seemed so small. The TV Nudge had brought was small and plugged into the wall. The antenna looked suspiciously like a hanger but, that seemed a little cliche because that's how all banged up televisions are stereotyped. We all had to lie on our stomachs and lean towards it to see because it was so small. As a result of this, I was very close to Fang and I'm honestly not sure how I felt about this. Ella was on my other side and Iggy next to her. On the other bed was Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel.

Ella had selected a movie from Nudge's vast collection and because it was Nudge's collection, we were watching some kind of romantic comedy. I was bored out of my mind and it seemed like the other boys were too. I stared at the screen and watched as some lady get her heel stuck in a gutter thing in the road as a dumpster conveniently began rolling towards her because some taxi guy eating ice cream bumped into it.

"What is this?" I asked Fang.

He shook his head "Abuse."

I nodded in agreement.

After a while I sat up and scooted back into the corner of the bunk, playing a puzzle game on my phone. Fang eventually did the same and we were leaning on each other. Iggy probably wanted to do the same but didn't want to leave Ella. Those two seemed a little more close than usual lately. I wonder...

"What's your phone number?" Fang asked me suddenly. I look at him in surprise because the question isn't something I would have expected him to say.

"Why? Are you gonna stalk me?" I replied with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes "Please, Max?" his eyes bore into my soul and I gave in.

"Give me your phone." I held out my hand and he handed it over. I opened up his contacts and added my name and number then threw it back to him and continued to play my puzzle. The movie was at the part where the lady from earlier was dancing with the guy that saved her from the dumpster. The guy was referring to himself in third person, which I found weird.

A text popped up on my phone: **( MAX**, _Fang_)

At first I didn't know who it was, then I figured it out because of the lack of words.

_Hey_

**So even virtually you don't talk much? **

_No_

**Ur doing that on purpose**

_maybe_

**I'm not going to respond unless you use more than one word...**

_ur no fun_

I elbow him and type in a reply: **Isn't it a little ridiculous that we're right next to each other and texting?**

_No, because then we don't interrupt the very serious movie._

**Im pretty sure its a comedy.**

_Bye:)_

What? I was very confused.** Fine then :P**

I threw my phone on the bed and leaned against Fang, falling asleep. He was inhumanly comfortable so it was all his fault.

…...

_I don't know where I was but let's just say I definitely wasn't in Kansas anymore. I was on a beach, not like the one at the camp, but it was one on the coast. But everything was upside down. They sky was purple, the sand was red, the water an inky black. I looked around but there was only the ocean and the beach, no cities or houses or anything. There weren't even clouds. _

_I looked out and saw someone else standing on a small island and in the middle of the waves, and the island was shrinking. Without thinking about it, I jumped into the water and began to swim towards them. Maybe I could help. But soon I realized that the water was turning into a sludgy mixture and I became increasingly difficult to move. I turned around to swim back but the beach was gone. Turning back, so was the island and the person that had been standing on it._

_The ocean slowly began to pull me down beneath its surface and no matter how hard I tried to stay afloat, it tugged and tugged until I couldn't breathe. My last glimpse was the sky, which had turned black as well, before I was suffocated in the darkness._

I woke up to the sound of Iggy snoring. Everyone had fallen asleep during the movie. Well, almost everyone. Fang was awake and his eyes were on me. I was breathing hard and sweaty from my weird and terrifying dream. His eyes studied me, as if trying to figure out what to say. When he finally spoke, I could barley hear him.

"Bad dream?"

I nodded and shivered. What had that been about? I didn't remember most of it but I knew it wasn't a trip to an amusement park.

"You cold?" he asked me.

"Yeah, a little."

He slid off the bed, trying not to wake the others and reached over the railing to the top one that wasn't occupied. When his arm was in sight, it was holding a blanket. He ducked back under and sat next to me, spreading it over us.

"Do you wanna tell me what it was about?" he whispered into my ear.

"No, I don't remember most of it. Just that it was bad." I told him, trying to absorb the heat that radiated from him.

"okay."

…...

When I woke up again, I hadn't had a bad dream. But the five pairs of eyes and the three cameras held up facing me were a bit of a concern. That's when I noticed Fang's arms were wrapped around me and I my head was resting on his chest, holding onto his arm. And then the cameras made sense. I bolted up, hitting my head on the bunk above me. Fang woke up from my sudden movement as well, which was unfortunate because he looked really hot when he was asleep.

"Wha-?" he mumbled, trying to comprehend the scene before him.

I was already on my feet, which was a bit unusual because it normally took me an hour to wake up fully. Then again, my friends were taping me and Fang sleeping together so I think that was a pretty legit reason.

"Turn those things off!" I commanded them and they quickly obliged. "What time is it?"

Ella glanced at the clock and her face transformed from happiness (why?) to horror. "Holy cow! It's six thirty! We missed lunch and dinner is happening." she began to tug me towards the door, "We have to see who's going to that dance with you guys, come on, come on, let's GO!"

I looked behind me as I was pushed out the door to see everyone following psycho sister. Iggy was pulling a still half awake Fang. I chuckled at the sight. I would have to edit those pictures later so it was just him. As much as I hated to admit it, he was growing on me with his little surprises. I checked to make sure my charm was still around the chain I always wore. Yup, still there.

We approached the pavilion as Becky was announcing the couples. Taking our seats in the back, we piled up our plates with food as we listened. I noticed that I had the most food and was pleased with myself.

"Lissa and Dylan, Sam and Brigid, Fang and Max, Hector and JJ. Alright, that's the end of the list guys! Hope you get to know your partners well at the party. The next dance for everyone is on Tuesday, so get your dates for that. Also, the staff that's helping tomorrow night, please meet in the main building after dinner. Thanks everyone. Have a good night!"

I stared at Fang and he stared right on back. How did we keep getting into the same group or team or anything, for that matter? Something weird was going on and I had a hunch about who was causing all of this.

Everyone was eating their food at a strangely fast rate. I voiced my concern. "Slow down, you guys are gonna choke."

Ella looked up, "We have to eat fast because all of us are working the party. Well, aside from Angel and Gazzy."

Interesting. "How did all of you sign up for this?" I questioned.

Nudge answered, "We went online to the camps website to see if their were any fun things coming up and we saw the dance and signed up for help because we were to young to go. I wish I could, though. I mean I brought this really pretty dress that's pastel pink and it's strapless with frill at the bottom. I just bought it for camp and I absolutely need to wear it! The one I wore last year was really cool too! It had thi-" Ella slapped a hand across her mouth and we all thanked her. Nudge moved the hand away and apologized.

"Oh." was all I said. Her explanation seemed thorough, so I guess it made sense. "So, I guess your my date then." I turned to Fang.

"I guess so. What time should I pick you up?" he asked. Huh. I never took Fang as one who would ask such a thing. I need to make a list...

" Eight. The yacht doesn't leave until eight fifteen. We should be able to make it."

He nodded and continued to pick away at his food.

Ella, Nudge, and Iggy all stood up and announced they were leaving to the meeting. We waved goodbye as they hurried across the campus whispering to each other. Then Gazzy announced it was time for him to go make some last minute changes to his latest scheme. Just us three remained.

"Um, I'm going to the cabin. Leave you two lovebirds alone." Angel said and walked away. I'm pretty sure my face had turned a very lovely shade of red.

"And then there were two." Fang mumbled and I felt the blush leave my cheeks.

We ate in a comfortable silence together as campers one by one left the pavilion to go to bed. Then it was just us two alone. We had long since finished our meal, but couldn't convince ourselves that we needed to move. Finally, Fang spoke up. "I should, uh, go back to the cabin." he seemed almost reluctant to leave.

"Yeah, I should go check on Angel. Make sure she's okay." I said back. I didn't want to leave either. Something about being around him made me feel more at ease. More safe. I think I might have been falling for him. Harder than I might imagine.

"Night, Max."

"Night."

We stood there facing one another, unsure of weather to move or not. I took a step towards him and stopped, waiting to see how he'd react. He mirrored the move and wrapped him arms around my waist, pulling me even closer. I rested my head against his chest and put my arms around his neck. We stood like that for a while before I pulled away to look in his eyes. They were so captivating. It felt as if he could read you just by looking at you. So dark and mysterious, just like him.

He smirked, "It's rude to stare, Max."

I put on a shocked face, "You, the great Fang, have just made a joke? Someone call a doctor."

"Yeah, you really need help. I think you imagined it."

"I think I might have."

We both laughed and then finally turned away.

…...

**Confidential POV: **

I ran through the woods as fast as I could until I reached the edge of the campus boundaries. Sitting down on a tree stump, I pulled out an earpiece and my laptop. After a few minutes of setting up, I was ready for the call.

"Hello?" the familiar intelligent male voice asked.

"It's me. I have your girl."

"Oh really? Send me an image of her."

I clicked open a file of saved images. In every single one was the same girl with the same blonde hair and brown eyes that I hated. I dragged them to the messaging room and hit send.

"Here they come." I told him.

After a few minutes, he confirmed their arrival. "I see you did your job well. Congratulations."

"Can I leave this place yet?" I asked him.

"No, I need you to watch over her until I can get her out of there."

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. The creep probably had people watching me right now anyways so maybe he could. "Is that all?" I asked.

"Shoot any film if you can and send it to me. I want her father to suffer." his voice had gotten darker.

I rolled my eyes "Whatever you say pops."

I ended the call and slammed my laptop closed.

**A/N: YAY! A little fax for everyone! What do you think? Sorry it's so short. I just wanted to keep the story moving and not leave you guys waiting so long because I hate waiting so I refuse to be a hypocrite about it. Anyways, if you can tell me what movie they were watching, I'll give you more fax. At least five people. I'll even give you another hint J Lo! (I think that's how you would spell that) Oh, and I know this isn't my best writing and I could have done better but I was super tired when I wrote this and just wanted to get it done. So if there's any confusion, please ask.**

**~Brownie;)**


	6. the dance part one

**A/N: hey guys! Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I love reading your guy's comments. For those of you who guessed what movie it was: The movie was The Wedding Planner. So congratulations to those of you who guessed it right. I've been trying to update more often and now that I'm out of school, it should be easier. Unless I'm going out of town, which will happen two or three times but I'll probably post an extra chapter before I do. Sorry for the wait! Anyways, here's chapter five.**

**Max POV:**

"For the last time, I am NOT wearing that!" I think I had rejected the same dress about five times and was getting really sick of having to repeat myself. It was a strapless teal dress that hugged my waist and then turned into ruffles and stopped halfway to my knees. We were in the cabin and Nudge, Ella, and Angel were trying to get me to pick out a dress. Most of them were Ella's because we're about the same size, but a few of Nudge's had been brought up.

"You know what?" Ella shouted "We've been through every dress that we have and we saved the best for last. I don't care how much you don't want to, you're wearing it!"

"Fine!" I shouted back and then grabbed the dress and stepped into the bathroom, putting it on for the seventh time that day. It took me a minute to pull the zipper up but I finally did. The door opened and I walked out with a smug look on my face. The three girls beamed up at me, obviously satisfied. "Well? What torture will you put me through now?" I asked.

They exchanged looks, grinning at one another. Uh-oh... Nudge snapped her fingers and in came Iggy and Gazzy with gas masks on, Iggy carrying a remote control. I looked behind me to see the other three putting on similar masks.

"You know," I said backing up towards my bed, "I was kidding about the torture thing..."

Iggy hit the button and out of the vents came a greenish tinted gas that quickly rose and engulfed the entire room. I tried to hold my breath but eventually had to breath in and when I did, I immediately saw the world fade from existence. Crap.

…...

"Max, wake up! We're late and you can't miss your date!" I heard in the back of my head. I moaned in response and tried to roll onto my other side, but ended up falling out of a chair. Wait, why was I in a chair?

"You're going to mess up your hair!" Nudge squealed as the world flooded back to me. I suddenly recall being very upset about being knocked out.

"What the heck! Would someone please explain to me why I had to be a victim of knock out gas?" I yelled.

Angel just rolled her eyes, "Look in the mirror Max."

"Why?"

Ella shoved me into the bathroom and I looked into the mirror and didn't see the usual Max. This Max had big brown eyes that were even more noticeable thanks to the eye makeup that she had on and her hair fell around her shoulders in ringlets. I walked back out and looked at the evil musketeers, glaring at each one of them.

"So you knocked me out, so you could put on my make-up and do my hair?" I asked them, still glaring.

Nudge seemed to think about how she wanted to answer the question. "Well, Ella told us it was going to be impossible to get you to let us make you look prettier than usual, so we decided to just knock you out and have you wake up all ready to go. Actually, now that I think about it, it was more Angel's idea to use Iggy's extensive supply of elements."

I turned on Angel, "Your name is deceiving."

"Well if it was 'cute girl with evil mind' it wouldn't have the same ring to it." she pointed out.

"True, true. I bet you get away with a lot more than most your age."

she nodded "I could give you a list but we don't have time. We have to go to the yacht for our jobs."

I remembered that they had told me and Fang last night about working at the party. "Fine, what time is it?"

Ella looked at the alarm clock. "Seven forty-five."

"What?" I yelled at them "I missed lunch and dinner!" My stomach growled on cue.

"Ella warned us this would happen so we had the boys steal you some chocolate chip cookies." Nudge said, holding out a quart bag filled to the top. I was about to grab it when she pulled back. "First, try not to mess up your make-up."

I nodded, trying again.

"_And_, brush your teeth when your done."

"Fine!" I grabbed the bag and tore it open, shoving two into my mouth and chewing slowly, seeing how good they were.

"Too salty and needs more vanilla." I commented.

Nudge and Angel stared while Ella rolled her eyes. "She does this with every chocolate chip cookie she gets. Tries to compare it to our moms."

"But how? I mean how does she distinguish the different flavor so easily? There has to be at least twenty different ingredients in that cookie and she just notices the difference between every single one in comparison to her mom's? That's insane!" Nudge rambled.

"I know, try living with her." Ella smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, this is great and all, but we're fifteen minutes late for our jobs so we gotta go." Angel pointed out.

"Oh, you're right." Ella agreed.

The three musketeers walked out the door together, leaving me alone.

"Bye, Max!"

The cabin was suddenly filled with silence. The only sound that really was there was the crunching of cookies as I ate them. I decided to turn on the radio to fill the rest of the space and quickly finished off the cookies. In the bathroom I brushed my teeth and reapplied lip gloss. (Nudge had left a note on the mirror I didn't notice before). I put on my converse and was about to sit back down when there was a knock on the door. I opened it and on the step stood Fang.

He looked hotter than usual. He had on black jeans and dress shirt with a tie that was loose around his neck. His hair was ruffled as usual, but had it's own effect. He smirked at me and I realized that I was staring at him with my mouth slightly open. I quickly recovered.

"Do you own anything not black?" I asked him.

The corners of his mouth twitched upward, "No."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh ye man of many words."

He held out his hand and I took it. We walked together down to the dock were the yacht was waiting. I was fiddling with the charm on my necklace and Fang decided to ask about it.

"Do you ever take that off?"

I shook my head "Nope."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because, it's important." I told him

he sighed and shook his head "And I'm the one of many words."

I laughed and he gave me a lopsided smile that made me melt. Wait, why would it do that? It doesn't. Nope, just the cookies after effect...

We arrived at the yacht and signed in. Gazzy was in charge of that and he greeted us when we came.

"Hey, guys. Finally decide to show up?" he asked us.

"Nah, we're actually robots." I replied sarcastically.

He pondered this "If you're the robots then I wonder what the real Max and Fang could be doing right now."

I smacked his head and walked inside with Fang. We were directed to the top deck of the boat, where the party would start. From there, we could either hang out there or go to the middle deck where there were games and stuff like that. On the top deck, there were light strung above us in pink, yellow, and blue. A juice bar was set up in the far corner and multiple other different snack booths. At the other end was a stage with speakers set up and lights that lined the edge.

"Hey all you campers!" Becky's familiar over-joyous voice came from the speakers. "Tonight we want every one of you to have a good time so there are just a few rules we need to go over. No throwing people overboard, no locking them in storage closets and please, no extreme PDA. Thanks, and have a fantastic time."

The live music started to play. Some band that was yet to be discovered or whatever. "I think that's the shortest she's ever talked." I pointed out.

Fang nodded in agreement. "Do you want some drinks?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah, thanks." I replied.

He walked off to the juice bar while I waited there awkwardly. My phone buzzed in the the purse that I had borrowed for Nudge. I pulled out the phone and looked at the caller ID: _The Nudge Channel_. I flipped it open and it talk.

"Hey, Nudge. Was up?"

"_Max, meet me in the bathroom now! I need your help. I was finishing my hair because I didn't have time to before we left, but I ran out of bobby pins. I need to borrow some of yours." _Nudge pleaded from the other end of the phone.

"Wait, I have bobby pins in my hair?" I asked her. I didn't remember seeing any in the mirror...

"_Yeah, we had to keep it in place while you slept but they don't need to be there now. Just hurry! Im on the second deck in the bathroom."_

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." I told her quickly before snapping my phone shut and racing off to the stairs.

On the second deck, people were laughing and playing games that had been set up like giant bowling, miniature golf, and shooting targets with darts. I dodged all of this until I found the bathroom and pushed the door open. Nudge was sitting on the counter, her legs swinging back and forth. When I came in, she looked up and smiled.

"Took you long enough. Did you tell Fang?" she asked me.

I made a face that probably told her no. She rolled her eyes "You're hopeless, you know that, right?"

I nodded and pulled out my phone again, typing Fang a quick message, telling him to meet me on the second deck by the miniature golf.

"Okay, where are they then." I asked her, feeling my head and trying to figure out where the little monsters where hidden.

"Oh my gosh, just come here!"

…...

**Fang POV:**

I sat down at the juice bar and waited for Iggy to get our orders. Apparently he had been in charge of that for tonight and he was doing a surprisingly good job. I mean, yeah the guy could cook, but her could also do smoothies. Iggy turned around with two cups in his hands and gave them to me.

"Here you go, man." he said.

"Thanks."

"Hey, where's Max?" he asked me, looking around the deck.

I turn to see that she's not where I left her. "I don't know. She was right there a second ago."

"There!" Iggy pointed out a blonde head that looked like Max's. She was standing in the corner of the deck, looking out at the lake.

"Thanks, man." I said to Iggy, then walked away towards Max.

"No problem."

I tapped Max on the shoulder and she turned around. She looked exactly the same as Max, but her dress was different. It was a darker shade. And her hair had a pink stripe in it. This was Max, but when did she have time to change?

"Max?" I asked her.

Her face was full of confusion. "No, my name in Maya." she replied.

"Very funny. How did you change so fast?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry?"

My phone buzzed and I handed Max the drinks while I looked at the text. It was from Max. I shook my head and read it.

_Nudge needed help. Meet me on second deck by mini golf._

I looked back up at Max and then back down at the phone, then back to Max.

"So you told me to meet you on the second deck, but you came up here?" I asked her slowly.

She sighed in frustration then handed me the drinks back. "I told you! My name isn't Max, it's Maya. And I have no idea what you're talking about." she shrugged her shoulders "You've got the wrong girl."

I couldn't believe that this was not Max, unless this was some long lost twin that just so happened to show up at the same summer camp. "Are you sure?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "Where did this Max tell you to meet her?"

"Second deck."

She grabbed my arm "Let's go meet her then."

…...

**Max POV: **

"There, how's that?" Nudge asked me.

"Fine, now let's go before Fang thinks I ditched him." I grabbed my friend and pulled her out of the bathroom towards the mini golf.

"You like him, right?" Nudge asked me suddenly.

I hope she couldn't see me blushing "Why would you think that?"

She gave me the 'duh' look. "Because you guys always look at each other like I would look at a sale for clothes at the mall."

"You're comparing us to your shopping?" I asked her.

"Ha! Proof! You said 'us' and that means you consider him to be a part of you." she exclaimed.

"What? That's so stupid. You've got to many bobby pins in that head of yours."

"Sure, change the subject." is all she said, before being quiet. (WHAT?)

We stood by the mini golf and waited for Fang. After about a minute, he showed up with another Max. Wait a second, another me? She looked just as shocked and Fang looked, for once in his life, a little surprised. I mean his face had an emotion other than 'brick'!

I stood facing my twin, like looking in the mirror. Then it hit me. "Maya?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. How do you know my name?" she asked me.

I was stunned. She didn't remember anything? Not even her own twin? I was speechless. "I- I- uh..."

"You look exactly like me." she was shocked, "Wha..." she trailed.

"You don't remember, do you?" I voiced my thoughts.

She shook her head. "Remember what?"

I held back tears.

She looked a little worried now, "Um, I don't know what's going on, but I have to get back to my date." she pointed towards the stairs. "You wanna meet me tomorrow by the dock and explain?"

I nodded "Yeah, um, bye."

She hurried away from us, up the stairs and out of sight, leaving the three of us staring after her. I couldn't move. Maya didn't know who I was. Jeb must not have told her, he must have kept it from her. But if I remembered, than shouldn't Maya? What was going on?

Fang put a hand on my shoulder, "You okay?" he whispered.

I nodded, clearing my throat. "Fine. It's just... a long story."

I turned to look him in the eye. He seemed composed, but his eyes told a different story. He was confused, shocked, and most of all, concerned. But why would he be...?

"You wanna tell me?" he asked me in a low voice.

Nudge was looking a little uncomfortable, so I nodded. "Nudge?"

She looked up from the spot on the ground her eyes had been on. "Hm? Oh, yeah. You two go have a deep conversation and stuff. I'm supposed to be helping Ella anyways." she ran off towards the lower deck stairs. I thought I heard her say something that sounded like 'Aboard mission'...

Fang led me around the corner where there was a room under the stairs. He opened the door and gestured for me to enter. "After you."

I walked in and sat down on a storage bucket, resting my hands in my head. Fang followed and sat down on the floor. We sat there in silence, listening to the sounds of the party coming through the door. Finally he looked up from where ever he'd been looking before and asked again.

"So, what was that all about?"

I sighed and began to tell the story "Well, when I was five..."

"_Max? Maya? Come here please!" mommy called from the kitchen._

_I looked at Maya and she made a grumpy face, obviously upset by the interruption to our play time. She jumped up and grabbed my arm, hauling me into the kitchen after her._

"_Ouch, hey! Let go Maya!" I yelled. Her nails were digging into my arm._

"_Girls, stop fighting." mommy told us and we immediately discontinued our bickering. "I'm going to take Ella to the store with me, okay?"_

"_Mommy?" I asked._

"_What is it, Max?" _

"_You're leaving us alone?"_

_She sighed "I'll be right around the block, and I won't be gone long, okay?"_

_I nodded. "Okay."_

"_There are some snacks on the counter if you want them. No messes please. And don't open the door to anyone. In fact, if anyone knocks stay in the living room, okay?"_

_We nodded, "Okay."_

"_Bye girls!"_

_She grabbed Ella in her arms and closed the door on her way out. Maya and I stood facing each other, wondering what to do. Mommy had never left us alone before. I grabbed Maya's hand and walked us to the living room and turned on the T.V. Flipping the channels until it landed on Elmo. We giggled at Mr. Noodle as he tried to ride a horse backwards. _

_Half way through the episode, the front door opened and closed._

"_Mommy?" I called._

_No answer. _

"_Mommy?" Maya called for me a second time, sounding worried._

_No answer._

_Maya got up off the couch and headed down the hall. I heard a ton of whispering before she screamed. I was about to jump up and run to help her when I remembered what mommy had said. 'Stay in the living room'. Sliding down the couch, I crawled behind a bookshelf that was next to it and hid in the corner, listening to Maya and what sounded like a man._

"_Come on, Max. It'll be okay." he said._

"_But Dad," she sobbed. "I don't wanna leave. What about Mommy and Ella?"_

"_They told me to come get you."_

"_No! Leave us alone! MOMMY!" she screamed, as if mommy could hear._

_There was a popping sound and Maya yelped, then collapsed. The door opened and then closed again. Tears were streaming down my face as I sat there waiting for Maya to come back. Waiting for mommy to tell me everything was okay and that Maya was staying with dad for a while. Something, anything._

"When my mom got back home, she was heartbroken. The police searched forever but never found Jeb.

We don't usually talk about it. The only reason Ella knows is because she found a picture of us under my mattress while looking for her journal. She doesn't remember anything." I finished. I realize that tears were running down my face and I quickly wiped them away.

Fang ran a hand through his jet black hair. "So you're going to tell her tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I just thought she's remember..."i faded off in thought. She didn't seem very interested in knowing what was going on. Maybe she does know and just doesn't want anything to do with me anymore.

"Are you going to be okay?" Fang asked, sitting down on the bucket next to the one I was sitting on.

I leaned my head against his chest, finding it surprisingly comfortable. "I don't know." my voice was muffled.

He lifted my chin up "I think you will be." He leaned forward until he was just a millimeter from my face. "because you're Max."

He closed the space between us, pressing his lips to mine, kissing me slowly. I hesitated for only a second before kissing him back. His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer as I twisted my hands in his hair. It all clicked. I was in love with Fang. Maybe he was in love with me to. I don't know how long we sat in that closet kissing each other before my phone buzzed.

I unwillingly broke away from Fang to see who it was.

_Ella._

I rolled my eyes and answered the phone,

"Hello?"

"_Max, where are you and Fang? They're playing a ton of slow songs!"_

"Ella, will you relax?"

"_Not until you're up here dancing with your man!"_

I rolled my eyes "Okay, we're on our way."

I snapped my phone shut and looked over at Fang. Why was he so sexy was beyond my comprehension. "Ella demands we go dance." I told him.

He stood up and pulled me closer to him. "You're going to have to convince me." he growled in my ear, sending shivers up my spine.

I smacked him on the arm. "would you rather sit here alone or come dance with me?" I ask him.

He shook his head and followed me out the door.

**A/N: You guys, I feel so bad it took me this long to get another chapter up! I'm writing another one today and hopefully it will be up tomorrow night. I'll be out of town (without my laptop. Rules are rules) so the chapter after the next one will probably be up on June 20th. Maybe sooner depending on how things roll. So you guys reviewed and I kept my promise (fax). BUT! What does Fang think about it all? Mwa ha ha! Please review. I need to know how I did on this chapter!**

**~Brownie;)**


	7. The Dance part 2

**A/N: SO. I hope you guys have all enjoyed the story so far and I'm drawing a blank on what else I need to say. CHAPTER SEVEN!**

**Max POV:**

We got upstairs just as the slow song was ending. I was about to turn to Fang to tell him it was his fault when Ella came stomping up in her waitress outfit. She didn't look to happy about us missing the whole song. Before she could yell at us, I pointed at Fang.

"It was his fault!"

He looked over at me with what could pass as a smile for him and shrugged.

"You guys are- wait a second." Ella stopped and looked at me closely. "Why were you guys late?"

I shrugged, hoping she couldn't see the heat that had risen to my cheeks. "We were playing that bowling game downstairs."

Ella studied me and Fang a little longer, then a smile crept onto her face. "Oh, I see. Bowling." she made quotations with her fingers and skipped off to go help some couple with drinks.

I put my head against Fangs chest for the second time that night (it was nice) and groaned "How much longer do we have to be here?" my voice was muffled again.

He patted me on the head and looked at his watch "Well it's about ten so two more hours."

I tilted my head up and looked at him. "What are we supposed to do now? I'm bored."

"I don't think you got your drink." he smirked down at me and pulled me towards the juice bar. Iggy was behind the counter, blending fruit together for a few loners without their dates. Poor guys got ditched. So much for assigning people. That was just a bad idea.

"Igs." Fang called over the sound of the blender.

Iggy's head popped up and looked for where his name had come from. When he spotted Fang with his arm around my shoulder, he grinned and finished up his order. After he had received a pathetic tip, he walked over to us.

"I thought I already gave you a drink Fangy." he smirked at us and I rolled my eyes. "What do you guys want to drink?"

"Mango with strawberries." I replied and looked at Fang. "What about you Mr. Fangy?"

He jokingly glared at me and said " I'll have the same."

"Right..." Iggy grinned at us and went to making our drinks. Fang and I sat down at the stools and waited. We didn't bother trying to make conversation over the sound of the blender and the bass of the music pounding through the speakers. After a few minutes, Iggy handed us the paper cups filled with our drinks and gave us a salute.

We wandered over to the edge of the boat and looked out at the lake. I noticed a little island popping out of the water a little way out and mentioned it to Fang.

"Are we allowed out there?" I asked him.

The corners of his mouth twitched up. "No."

I pondered this for maybe a second. "Oh, I see. So why are you smiling?"

He shook his head "I'm not smiling." he tired to stop the smile from spreading, but he grinned anyways.

"You've been there?" I questioned.

He nodded "Yeah. Iggy and I are the only ones who know how to get there."

"What do you mean? Can't you just take a boat?"

"Well, the island is surrounded by a huge mud pit. Your boat wouldn't make it through. And if you tried to walk, you'd sink."

"So the only way to get there..."

"Is from above." he nodded again.

"You guys have a hidden helicopter or something?"

"No. A helicopter couldn't land with all of the trees and shrubbery."

I laughed. "Wait. Say shrubbery again."

He gave me a puzzled look and then said slowly " Shrubbery."

I laughed again.

"What?"

"It's just funny when you say it."

He rolled his eyes. "You're so weird."

I punched him in the arm and leaned against the railing. "You have to show me that place sometime."

He sighed "Maybe."

"Right now."

He looked over at me. "Right now?"

I grinned. "Yes."

Fang tapped his hands on the railing and then held up a finger for me to wait. He walked over to the juice bar and called Iggy over. Startled, Iggy knocked over the blender and sprayed everyone standing with in a five foot radius with pinkish slush. Fang didn't seem to happy about being covered in pink and Iggy had turned a lovely color of red and was trying to shout apologies to everyone over the sound of all the girls yelling about their ruined dresses. I walked over to them and dragged them away from the chaos.

"It's Fang's fault!" Iggy cried to the angry mob giving him glares.

Fang tried to shake off all the smoothie like a dog, which was really cute and amusing until it was getting on me. "Easy boy!" I stopped him and he looked at me apologetically.

Iggy's face had returned to a normal color which meant he was wondering why Fang needed him. "What was that about?" he asked us.

I looked over at Fang and smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes and pointed to me. "Miss crazy over here wants to go over to the island."

Iggy didn't seem to absorb that so it took him a minute to say "Wait. THE Island? The one I'm supposed to set off fireworks at tonight?"

Fang nodded in confirmation. "Yup."

"Right now?"

"Yup."

A grin spread across his face.

"So we can go?" I asked bouncing up and down like a little girl on Christmas.

They nodded.

"Wait, you still haven't told me how to get there." I said slowly. The two boys look at each other and smile.

"It's going to be a lot more fun to get there from on a boat." Iggy began.

"Do you know if they have the stuff?" Fang asked him.

"Oh yeah, saw it coming from below deck."

"Three?"

"I think so."

"Let's go."

I held up my hands "Wait, what just happened? What are you guys talking about? What stuff?"

Fang grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the stairs where Iggy had started off to. "You'll see."

I sighed "Whatever that means."

…...

Apparently stuff means scuba diving equipment and funner means we get to sneak out the men bathroom's window and jump into the lake then swim a mile and a half to where a cliff was that we were going to rock climb then ride a zip line that was invisible to everyone else to the island. So after we had changed into our equipment, and they told me the plan, I was a little shocked, but I wanted to see this island.

"How did you guys even get the zip line set up?" I asked them before we went out the window.

"Well," Iggy began "We wore squirrel suits and jumped off that cliff to build a station for the zip line. Then to get back, I made a bridge that unrolled so we could swim back. It's remote controlled."

"That seems like a lot of work for just two of you."

Fang rolled his eyes as Iggy continued. "Well I'm a natural mechanic and Fangy here is the hulk so it worked out pretty well."

"Okay." Is all I could have said to that.

Fang gave me a long hard look. "Ready?"

I nodded "Ready as I'll ever be."

He put on his mask and gave me a thumbs up and dove out the window. I'm surprised we could all fit through it in the bulky gear, but we did. I went next and Iggy followed. Once in the water, I couldn't see a thing. It was too dark and murky. All of a sudden Fang turned on a flashlight and pointed in the direction I assumed we were supposed to go.

We all followed the light for a long time until we got to the shore. After we all had our masks off, we sat down in the sand and a thought came to me.

"We don't have any clothes Just the wet suits." I spoke my concern aloud.

"I brought some up here for tonight for me and Fang. But Max is right about her. She wont have any clothes."

We had stashed out party clothes in a storage closet on the first deck. If anybody found them, they'd probably think the worst. Now that I thought about it, that was really embarrassing. I sighed. "I'll just leave the tank behind and just wear the wet suit."

"But what about the way back to the boat?" Fang asked me. "We can't go back here then to the boat. The bridge will only take us halfway. Then we swim for it."

Iggy spoke up, "We can put it in my backpack. It's waterproof and the tank isn't that big."

"What did you bring the backpack for?" I asked him.

"We need rope and a grappling hook to get back into the boat so I put them in the backpack."

Seemed reasonable enough. I had Fang help me take off the tank and we put it in the backpack. I looked up at the cliff we were about to climb and grinned. Rock climbing was the best. I grabbed onto a hold and began to climb. About a second later, I realized that Fang and Iggy hadn't started climbing. "What are you waiting for?" I called.

They shrugged and began the ascent to the top. I got there first, then Fang, then Iggy.

"That was sweet!" I shouted from the thrill.

"Easy... for you...to say." Iggy heaved. "That was... a thirty five foot climb... and you had to wait... ten minutes... for the rest... of us!" he fell over and heaved out a sigh dramatically.

Fang seemed out of breath a little to, which was strange because he was usually pretty good. Then again, rock climbing can be hard on all of your muscles and can give you dead legs. After about another ten minutes and a juice box for each of us, I was up on my feet and ready for the next step.

Iggy walked behind a huge tree and after a few minutes, his head popped out from behind a branch ten feet up. "What are you guys waiting for?"

I turned to Fang "The zip line's up there?"

He nodded "Yup. Let's go."

We climbed up to where Iggy was waiting. When he saw us, he reached up and grabbed a giant net. He attached it to the wire that was at the edge of the tree with seven grappling hooks so it made a hammock and gestured for us to come so we could ride down.

"Why can't we go one at a time?" I asked them, deciding whether or not it was a good idea.

"Because," Fang said "It's a one way trip. Good thing you're light because as far as we know, this thing can only hold 350 pounds."

"How much do you guys weigh together?" I questioned.

He grinned "Get in the net hero."

I waited for the two boys to get in first and then sat with my back against the net and my legs across Fang and Iggy's laps.

"Here we go." Iggy said quietly as he let go of the rope that he was using to hold us to the tree.

We swung down and the air rushed past our faces. My hair was whipped around and I think I screamed for a little bit of the journey.

"What's at the end?" I shouted to Fang over the wind.

"A lot of mattresses." he shouted back.

I was about to asked if I heard right when we entered a building made of wood and slammed into a ton of mattresses and tumbled out of the net in a tangle of limbs. I found myself on top of Fang and blushed in the darkness of the little hut.

"You weren't kidding." I said to him quietly.

He looked at me closely "I never would lie to you."

"Oh for the love! Get off each other and stop flirting. This isn't a honeymoon, this is a mission!"

I rolled off of Fang and looked at him curiously "A honeymoon?"

Iggy rolled his eyes "Never mind. Now let's GO!"

I sighed and got to my feet. Fang followed my actions and we all began to climb down the ladder into the tree infested wilderness below.

**Confidential POV:**

"Boss, you called?" I said into the little mic.

"I did. Report." His deep, rough voice came through the little speaker.

"She and her little friends just climbed out the window and into the lake." I was still a bit confused about what Max had said to me earlier. What did she mean we were twins? I was her clone, I thought. That's what Dr. GH told me. He had been like a father to me ever since my creation. Max was the key to his happiness. Jeb had stolen some of his technology and tested it out on his own daughter. That's where I was born. When GH found out about it, he took me in and locked Jeb up in his basement so he could see just how unpleasant it is to lose something you've worked for to be taken away from you.

"Maya, did you hear me?" GH asked.

"Sorry, lost in thought." I replied hastily.

"We can't afford that nonsense. Focus. Have you found a way to for me to get in?"

I nodded even though he couldn't see. "There's a blind spot in their camera system. I'll send you the details when I get back to my cabin. Basically I can hack their system using one of her friends technology and shut down the cameras for an hour before they can get them back up and running. You'll have to be quick though. They might notice the fake image and call security."

"Do you have a date?"

"Tomorrow night at two a.m."

"That's my girl."

**A/N: You guys are the best! Sorry it took so freaking long to update and sorry I didn't post last Friday... or was it Thursday? Never mind. I'm sorry it's really short. I've had bad writers block even though I know where this is going. This story will probably only be about 20 chapters maybe a little more. I believe in finishing stories so yeah. Any questions?**

**~Brownie;)**


	8. One last kiss

**A/N: Sorry I forgot to post when I was going to update last time but I will at the end of this chapter! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! It inspires me to continue with the story. But enough of this! You want the story and you shall get it!**

**Fangs POV:**

I kissed Max. I can't believe I actually kissed her. I mean I've wanted to since I first saw her but, it's like having a dream about something impossible and seeing it happening right before your eyes. It had been at least an hour since it had happened and we were on the island now, but still! I can't believe it.

"Fang!" Max's voice snapped me out of my head.

"What?"

"Iggy needs your help with one of the launchers." she told me.

I nodded "Okay."

She looked at me curiously "What was going on inside that head of yours?"

"Just thinking..." I trailed off, not really wanting to tell her exactly what it was I had been thinking about. That would be unmanly and something to do with the bro-code that Iggy never stops talking about when the girls aren't around. Idiot.

"Thinking about what?" she pressed on.

"Why you can only see stars at night." I lied.

She didn't seem convinced "Uh-huh. Very deep of you."

"Am I not allowed to have deep moments?"

She poked me in the chest and replied "Not if your Fang."

"Hey! Lovebirds! Remember me? Yeah I'm that one guy who's trying to make my superiors upset and my partners in crime are kind of missing!" Iggy yelled at us. "So stop flirting and get your butts over here!"

Max rolled her eyes "Idiot."

"My thoughts exactly."

I draped my arm over her shoulder and we walked over to Iggy. I was still trying to calm down inside. Trying not to smile because that would not be the normal Fang and Iggy would ask me about it later. I'd rather the idiot not know...

**Max POV:**

I looked at the devices in front of me. There were two of them and they were completely alien to my knowledge of machines. It was one tube with a replaceable fuse the lead to five cannons on the top. This was another one of Iggy's genius inventions so he would be able to fire more that one thing at a time. Fang and Iggy got to light those two monsters while I got the light a mini version they hadn't planned on using.

"Ready?" Iggy asked as we took our spots.

"Ready."

"Ready."

"Alright." He took a deep breath "Three. Two. One. Light!"

We lit our fuses and ran for it. I had asked why we run earlier and they had explained that two years ago, Iggy had been lighting one and when it went off, it malfunctioned and exploded in his eyes. He was blind for two days until they got him contact and eye surgery. He was even lucky to get away with any vision at all.

We all stopped and turned to look at the show. It all exploded at one in the sky. So bright and colorful. Red, white, green, blue, purple. You get the idea. Then the last one exploded into a pattern that looked a lot like an I and an F in the sky before it all died down. You could hear the applause from the camp and the yacht.

"That was awesome!" Iggy cried, giving Fang a high five and doing a strange victory dance that looked a lot like a flailing beaver with spider legs... it's hard to describe.

I laughed at Iggy's ridiculous display of joy and Fang put his arm around me, looking into my eyes, he said "I am so sorry you had to see that." with the most apologetic tone.

That only made me laugh harder and soon Fang joined in. A real laugh, not his little chuckle thing, a real laugh. I think I felt some abs coming on. It took us a few minutes to realize that Iggy was staring at us with his mouth open, and slowly it turned into a grin once he saw we noticed him.

"Are you guys together?" he asked us.

I looked over at Fang to see he was already giving me a questioning look that I was going to give him. It looked like it was my call.

"Well?" Iggy asked again with impatiences.

I thought back to the first day I met him. When we switched bags. And then to that day at the waterfall. It was one of the happiest moments of my life. Then when he had saved me from Dylan's creepy intentions and when we were watching movies and somehow ended up next to each other while sleeping. How he had kissed me and I had felt like flying.

I looked over at Fang and nodded.

"Yes."

Fang looked over at Iggy and grinned "You heard the girl."

Iggy's face exploded into a full blown grin. He pumped his fist in the air again and yelled "Mission Accomplished!"

Fang and I stared at him and Iggy seemed to realize why.

"What do you mean mission accomplished?" Fang asked him slowly.

Iggy held up a finger and pulled out his phone. "One second." he dialed in a number and waited.

"Ella!"

someone spoke from on the other line.

"They're together. It worked." he told her.

He paused to listen then said "I know, I know. That's even better thought right? Think about it." nod. "Okay, see you later." he snapped the phone shut.

"What did you mean by mission accomplished?" Fang asked again.

Iggy seemed a little embarrassed "Well, Ella, Angel, and Nudge have been trying to get you guys together ever since they saw you two after that first day. They asked for my help tonight."

I bit my lip and thought about it. "You know what? I'm fine with that. Just no more meddling with us, okay?"

Iggy nodded quickly "Yup. Got it. No more interfering." There was a moment of silence before Iggy spoke up again,

"Well, let's go so we can get back to sign out."

All of us were in agreement. We put all of our stuff back on and walked to the edge of the mini island. Iggy produced a little remote from his pocket and hit one of the many buttons. It made a beep sound and gears and other mechanical noises sounded from beneath their feet. A thin slab of steel about two feet wide began to slide out of the ground and extending about twenty feet out into the lake before coming to a halt.

"So all we do is walk out the end end and jump in?" I clarify.

Fang nodded "Yup, jump out far though or you might get stuck." he put is breathing piece in and started walking down the path.

"That's reassuring." I mumbled and followed the two boys.

Iggy jumped first and splashed into the water. Then Fang, then me. I bent my knees and pushed off as far as I could, hitting the water with a more than satisfactory splash. When I tried to resurface, something was caught on my gear. The water was murky, but with the mask I could barley make out a giant weed that had tangled itself with my suit.

Fang appeared under water and gave me a look of confusion. I pointed over to my foot and showed him it was stuck by trying to yank it free. He held up a finger and disappeared into the darkness of the water. A minute later, he returned with Iggy, who held a knife in his hands. I looked down as he took the knife and carefully cut off the strange plant and tucked his knife back into his belt.

I tugged my foot and this time it came with the rest of me. I gave them a thumbs up and we all swam back to the boat. When we got there we all surfaced and looked at the ten feet that separated us from the bathroom window. There was an obvious problem of getting from where we were, to there.

"Iggy?" I looked away from the window to ask him.

He gave me a sheepish smile and replied "Uh, yeah?"

"Please tell me you thought of a way to get back into the bathroom."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "That thought hadn't occurred to me at the time."

I looked over at Fang, about to tell him to tell his friend that he was an idiot, but he was trying not to smile. "What's so funny?"

He seemed to notice how both me and Iggy were giving him a questioning look. "Just that we're stuck out here."

"What about us being stuck is funny?" I asked him.

He shrugged "I don't know. It just is."

I rolled my eyes at the man of many words and went back to questioning Iggy "What's the plan now, oh smart one?"

He thought about it for a moment before saying "I guess we could wait for the boat to dock on land and then sneak in, change, and sign out."

I thought the plan through in my head, making sure there were no holes. There ended up being like seven of them. "Do either of you have your phone?"

Iggy pulled off the backpack and pulled his out. I took it and called Ella.

"Hello?" Ella's voice asked from the other end of the line.

"Hey, It's Max. We have a problem."

She laughed "Oh? What might that be?"

I sighed "We're kinda stuck outside the boat. Your idiot of a boyfriend forgot about getting back on it."

Iggy turned a lovely shade of red "I didn't tell you that!"

I rolled my eyes at him "Well, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out."

Ella had been saying something "What was that?" I asked her.

I could sense her frustration "Why are you not on the boat and how did you get off!?"

"Oh, well, I forgot you didn't know about it."

"Yeah! Explain!"

"Well Iggy and Fang launched those fireworks you saw from the island out here in the lake-"

"Your in the lake?"

"Yes. Anyways, we borrowed some scuba diving gear that happened to be on board-"

"How convenient."

"Stop interrupting me!"

"Sorry."

"So, we changed into that and jumped out of the bathroom window and into the lake. We then climbed up the cliff across from the lake and zip-lined down to the island. We set off the fireworks, and swam back, but there is no way to get back aboard."

She was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "You want me to lower a rope or something?"

"Yes."

More silence "I guess."

"Sweet. Go into the mens bathroom and lower the rope through the window."

"The mens bathroom?" she shrieked.

"Ella stop being a baby!"

"Fine! But you owe me. Big time!"

"Just hurry!"

I snap the phone shut and hand it back to Iggy. The two boys stare at me with looks of confusion. At first, I'm wondering why. But Then it occurs to me that they only heard one side of the conversation. "Ella is going to lower a rope and we're going to climb back inside."

Iggy seemed offended "What about my plan?"

"There were to many unpredictable factors."

Fang smirked "Well aren't you a little thinker."

I slapped his arm "It wasn't that hard. I can't believe you didn't think about calling Ella. You of all people Iggy."

The boy turned red again and looked away. "My bad."

We waited for about three minutes before Ella called down to us "You guys ready?"

"Yup!" I called back.

She threw a rope out the window and I grabbed onto it. It was thick enough to support our weight. I made a slip knot and lowered it into the water so I could slip through it. I tugged twice and began to rise out of the water. It took a little longer that I would have preferred with the rope digging into me, but I got to the window and shimmied through. Falling to the floor. When I looked up I saw Ella, Nudge and Angel all grasping the rope, exhausted from the effort.

"Max," Nudge gasped "What have you been eating?"

I shrug "I don't remember." Leaning out the window, I called down to the boys "The lighter one of you next."

We wait for the two tugs and then hoisted Iggy up. He fell flat on his face before scrambling to his feet, beat red. Ella ran over and hugged him. Before we all took our place again and waited, pulled and Fang came through the window, landing on his feet. (of course, because he's freaking perfect)

We stood before the three other girls as they took us in. Our wet hair, our suits, anything that didn't belong...so basically everything about our strange appearance. Angel spoke first "You guys hurry and change, the party's ending in five minutes."

Ella threw our clothes at us "We found these while grabbing the rope. Figured you might need them."

With that, they all walked out, breathless and sweating from the effort. We took our clothes and each took a stall to change. By the time we had finished, they were calling all party guests to exit the boat. We were about to walk out when Fang grabbed my arm. Iggy saw this and hurried out.

"Your hair. It's wet." He took a strand and held it in front of my face, so I could see.

"So it is." I reached into Ella's borrowed purse and pulled out a hair-tie. I quickly strung it up in a messy bun and looked back at Fang. "Better?"

He studied my face. "I think it'll work."

I nodded and turned to leave when he stopped me again. "Max?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do when we have to leave?"

I sighed. That hadn't crossed my mind yet. "Let's just not worry about it until we have to. Okay?" I replied, leaning into him. Our faces were inches apart.

He smiled "Okay."

His lips brushed mine and then he pulled away and left, leaving me standing there, wistful.

**A/N: You guys probably want to stab me with a sharp object. I feel really bad about the long wait, but I just kept rewriting it until I just couldn't let you guys wait any longer. I think the next Chapter will be posted on July 10th at the latest and I will try to squeeze in another chapter before the 15th. I'm going to be out of town camping for a week so I'll send you my estimated guess on when chapter ten, I believe, will be posted. Thanks to all of you who have stayed with me through all of this! You are the best and are my motivation to keep writing.**

**~Brownie;)**


	9. MIA Max

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I love you all. Chapter NINE! I can't believe I've written this much! It's so cool. Anyways, on with the show!**

**Max POV:**

The morning after the dance was a nightmare. Ella and Nudge ranting about how I had ruined my hair in my sudden spur of the moment firework fiasco. They had stormed out to breakfast in anger. When they were gone, I got a sudden horrid stabbing pain in the back of my head. It throbbed in pain and I couldn't get myself out of bed. I tried drinking a diet Coke and then taking Aspirin all to no avail.

"Guys" I croaked.

Angel's head popped up to my top bunk "Yeah?... Max! You look awful!"

"I fell awful to. Tell everyone I'm calling in sick. I can barley move without my vision going dark."

She nodded, her blonde curls bouncing "Okay, hang in there."

She hopped down and walked out the door, closing it softly behind her. I appreciated the thought put behind that door closing so softly. The silence of the room was killing me so I reached under my pillow and pulled out my iPod, putting it on shuffle. Not being able to do much else, I was left with my own thoughts.

What was going to happen to Fang and I when we had to leave? I didn't know how much I loved him, but I know it was going to hurt to leave him behind. I could text him, but I've tried a long distance relationship before and it didn't work out well. Always arguing over dumb things and staying up till three in the morning worrying. I'm not sure if it would be worth it. Then again, I had only known him for about a week or so. Maybe he'll end up being someone I can easily let go. That, or I wont be able to live without him. For some unexplainable reason, I seemed to be leaning towards the later one.

Then there was Maya. Why didn't she remember me? What had happened when Jeb took her? He was a scientist so maybe he messed with her brain, made her forget who she was. She had told Jeb that she was me when he took her, but Jeb knew there were two of us. There were too many questions that couldn't be answered and my head hurt to much to think about it. Eventually, I fell asleep.

_I was on that dumb beach from my dream again. The purple sky, the red sand, that gross water. On the island was that same person who I hadn't been able to identify. The figure seemed stuck, like they knew that if they swam in the water, they would get stuck in the thick, sticky mess that it became. After a while I realized they were waving a me, trying to get my attention. _

_I looked around for a way to get to them and remembered that this was a dream. Well, my dream self recalled the way I had gotten to the island in real life: climbing the cliff and zip-lining down. So, I began the hike to the top of the cliff, avoiding climbing straight up and taking the hidden path I had explored during free time. Took a long time to get up there, but I didn't really know because this was a dream. _

_I found the net that we had used to ride down in and got in, pushing off the tree. The ride down was long and painful. When I could finally make out the person's face, I realized that it was me. Or, Maya, I guess. I swung into the tree house and hit the mattress. Scrambling to my feet, I climbed clumsily down to where Maya stood._

"_Maya?"I asked her._

_She looked at me confused for a second before shaking her head no "I'm Max. I thought you were Maya."_

_I could feel the color in my face drain. "No, I'm Max."_

_The other me frowned "But... that would mean we were both Max."_

_I nodded. "But this is a dream so... that's normal right?"_

"_Right."_

_Another voice had joined the conversation "_Max, wake up!_"_

_I looked around to find the owner of the voice, but there was no one in sight. _

"MAX!_"_

I jolted awake and hit my head on the ceiling. "Ouch!" I cried, looking around blindly to see if I could find the voice who had woken me from the strange dream. Nudge was peering at me over the railing and Ella and Iggy were playing cards on the floor. I glared at her and rubbed my head, the headache I had had previously returning. "What?" my voice was horse.

Nudge recoiled at the sound "Oh! Max, you sound awful! Why is your voice so crackly? Did you even eat or drink anything today? Probably not, since you've been lying hear all day. Then again, I guess you could have drank the coke you keep stored. So maybe that, but food-wise? I suppose not. Do you want a cough drop or anything?"

I rolled my eyes and sank back down to the bed. "No, I am hungry though. Go get me food."

"Well aren't you miss bossy?" she chirped and spun away and out the door.

"So Max," Angel asked from below, "What did you and Fang do at the party that got you together?"

I blushed, glad that they couldn't see me because I was to high. "We just kinda talked..."

Ella snorted "Oh sure, you just talked. Nothing else implied at all because we all know what a well behaved girl Max is."

I huffed "Be quiet, Ella. Or the boogie man will get you. He hides in the ceiling and when all the lights are out, he comes down with his mutated face and vaporizes you."

"At least it's a quick death." she whispered.

I laughed "That's what you think."

No one spoke after that. I guess my attempt at pathetic humor failed, and scared them instead. Or they thought I was a little out of it due to that headache. I tried to remember what I had been dreaming about but couldn't recall it. I knew it was something important and had to do with me, but I just couldn't remember.

Nudge walked through the door before I could ponder the thought anymore. She stepped onto the bed below and handed me a backpack. "That's all I could get my hands on." she said.

I zipped it open to find multiple granola bars, a zip lock bag with a few sandwiches in it, and a juice box. The front zipper had a ton of cookies in it! That was a blessing from heaven. I hadn't had one in so long.

Nudge had been standing there watching me. I realized why. "Thanks, Nudge. Cookies were a nice touch." She nodded and hopped down, her dark curls bouncing.

I dug into the feast and shoveled food into my mouth. After about ten minutes, half of it was gone. That's when I got a glimpse of the clock. "It's eleven?" I cried.

Angel looked up at me. "Yeah, we have to go to bed in, like, ten minutes."

"It's eleven at night!?" I had slept through the whole day? I thought they were taking a lunch break. I hadn't got to see Fang at all!

"Yes, Max. Now eat your food and go to sleep." Ella commanded.

I grumbled and did as she told, finishing the meal with the chocolate chip cookies Nude had been so kind to get me. Then, I slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Maya's POV:**

I looked at my watch again. It read 1:55. I had been sitting outside of Max's cabin for the past hour, making sure all her dumb friends were all asleep so they wouldn't see her leave. At first, I hadn't been very excited about going to the summer camp and getting Max, but it hadn't been all bad. Dylan turned out to be smarter than he looked. He was just messing with Lissa and Brigid because he found it funny. I had talked to him more and more over the past few days and he had told me all about Fang and his pyro friend's real background. I couldn't wait to tease Max.

A voice crackled through my ear piece. "Maya, is everything ready?"

I checked my watch again, reading 2:00. "Yeah, just follow that path on the map I sent you and you should see me sitting out back."

"You better hope you got the timing right, or this is all over." he spat through the mic.

I rolled my eyes "Yeah, good thing I never get things wrong."

He sighed "Well, there's a first for everything."

"Not for me." I whispered.

I continued to wait in the grass, listening to my iPod while I continued to think about how crushed Max would be when she learned the whole truth. When she found about who Fang really was and how Iggy had gotten involved. About who she really was and what she had done. It was really all her fault. But her mother had kept it from her.

"Maya, get up." I heard through my earphones.

I stood up and turned to see G.H standing there, arms folded. "Dr." I greeted him.

"Is it all ready?" he asked me, his dark eyes intimidating.

I nodded "Yes, as long as you brought your people."

He grinned and snapped his fingers and suddenly I was surrounded by ten people in black, guns pointed at me. I laughed "Perfect. Let me show you your mission." I beckoned the group of people into the cabin and pointed to Max's bed, on top. They moved quietly, three of them watching the other girls, the others carefully lifting Max out and carrying her out the door. I nodded and the other three moved out.

Max had woken up halfway now and was muttering something that sounded vulgar and upset. "Shove her into the bag" I commanded, pointing to the sack on the ground. The people obliged, but it took five of them to handle her flailing limbs. Finally we were ready to go. I turned to the Doctor. "Well?"

He nodded slowly, inspecting the work. "Nicely done. I don't see why this place was so locked up though. It's quite a hassle to get through. Why do you think that is?" he asked me.

I shrugged "Maybe they're hiding something. But I don't see how that's our concern right now. If you think it's here than we can look into it, but most of the time we come across something like this, it's a bust."

He thought this over before replying "Stay here and look into it."

I rolled my eyes "Fine."

He gestured to the forest "Come on soldiers, we're moving out." with that, they left me there to think about what he was getting at. If it really was here, I would be able to move on to my own life. Of course I loved GH like a father, but I was getting sick of all of this revenge thing.

Getting to my feet, I put me earphones in and headed back to my cabin.

**Fang's POV:**

"Fang! Get up!" Iggy shouted at me. If he hadn't caught on after all of these years that I'm not a morning person, then we needed to have a serious chat. I pulled my pillow over my head and mumbled something that sounded like "sllllp esh gerd, youv argh net." and tried to go back to sleep.

Iggy shook my shoulders "Dude! Max is missing! Get off your lazy butt and come help!"

That got my attention. I bolted up, hitting my head on the ceiling, and dropped out of my bed. "What do you mean she's missing?" I said, stumbling to stay upright.

Iggy rolled his eyes "Well, Ella called and explained that this morning Angel had woken up to a weird sound at two in the morning and had looked around to see that Max was gone. When she went outside, there were a ton of ninjas with Max and there was another Max too. But when they had all gotten up later, she had really been gone."

I shook my head "No way. Max wouldn't have just left without leaving a note or something."

Iggy nodded enthusiastically "Exactly, that's why she's missing."

I was about to run out the door when I remembered Maya. "Did Angel say that she was two of Max?"

"Yeah." he said slowly "Are thinking..."

I nodded "Maya."

We both scrambled out the door and down to the girls cabin. There was a water balloon fight going on down at the lake, but the three of them sat in front of the cabin on the steps, looking a bit upset. For a very good reason. "Hey." I announced our presence. "Ella, do you remember Maya?"

Ella shook her head no but Nudge's eyes widened "You mean that if Angel saw two of them that one was Maya?"

I nodded.

Ella hung her head and laughed a little, but with sadness "So you're saying that my sister's long lost twin and some ninjas took my sister away at two in the morning?"

Angel put her arms around Ella as tears sprung into her eyes and fell down her cheeks. "We've looked everywhere." Ella sobbed "She wasn't at the lake or in the forest. She wasn't at the pavilion, the rock wall, the tennis court, or the kitchen."

Nudge nodded "She's gone."

Gazzy came running up, red in the face. "She wasn't in the main building." he called. When he came to a stop, he sat down in the grass, catching his breath.

I looked around the campground with a solemn face. Where did she go? "Let's head down to the beach and ask Maya a few questions." I told them.

Ella looked up at me with a furious look "If you really think that Maya had anything to do with this, you're crazy! Maya doesn't even remember Max, from what Nudge has told me."

I sighed "You're probably right. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't check. Angel, are you sure what you saw wasn't a dream?"

She nodded "Yeah, if it were a dream, there would have been a unicorn or Orlando Bloom as Will Turner." We all looked at her funny and she shrugged "One of them is usually there!"

I rolled my eyes. "Let's just go."

We all stood up and made our way over to the beach. On the way down, everyone was quiet. No one had told the councilors. It just didn't seem right, like it was our responsibility to find her and no one else. That's what Max would want. She had told me she hates police. So that's what we were going to do. We were going to find her ourselves. Starting with her evil twin.

**A/N: Well this isn't a very long chapter, I'll admit, but I felt that's where I should end it. How do you guys feel about Max being kidnapped? She got Fang! I waited for that before she was stolen away from him. I know there are a lot of unanswered questions hanging around in the air and I'm going to try to update before the 15th but I'm not sure if that's enough time to get more that enough for my loyal readers. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**~Brownie;) **


	10. My murder sentence

**A/N: So so so so so so sorry it took forever. I had a life to attend to. Okay, so I know there is a bit of confusion on what just happened. Here is what is going down: Max was kidnapped by Maya, who is like a daughter to Dr. GH but not by blood. Fang somehow has something to do with this and Iggy got involved in a way we don't yet know. But neither boys know they're involved. Maya knows everything, along with GH, but no one else. Jeb's role will be introduced in this chapter for any confusion on that. Thank you to all of the reviews. I like checking my email every day and seeing who reviewed, followed, and favorited my story. Sorry it took so long. BUT ENOUGH OF THIS! **

**CHAPTER 10!**

**Max POV: **

I didn't remember how I'd gotten into the room but I was ready to kick whoever had in the head. Because that's about how my head felt at the moment. That was the the first thing that registered. The second was that I was shackled to a freaking chair! Looking around, the room was dark and there was a spotlight on me. I could make out a few things: the vacant chair not far from where I was, the boxes that were piled in the corner, and the screen on the wall in front of me and behind the chair. The door was to my left. There was a table next to the chair with my cell phone and wallet on it.

Well this was turning out to be a great summer. I love getting kidnapped by my twin and taken to some sketchy building. Thanks mom. The door opened and someone came in, sitting in the chair in front of me.

"Max, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person." the dark figure said in a rusty voice. He was obviously a guy and he looked to be a tall and broad shouldered man. "My name is Dr. GH and I have been looking for you for quite some time."

I could make out a pair of glasses sitting on his nose and a tie around his neck. "Look, Dr. Frankenstein, I don't know if you knew this, but kidnapping isn't really polite in some parts of America. What do you want?" I spat at him.

He sighed "Max, if only you knew the whole story. About your father, your friends, everything." This caught me off guard. What was this psycho talking about? He could tell from my look that I was confused. "That's right. You think your Daddy left you don't you?"

I rolled my eyes "Enough drama and secretive crap, just cut to the chase!"

"You're just like him. Always impatient and hotheaded."

This game of his was getting really tiring and we had only been talking for about a minute. "Just freaking spit it out!" I shouted at him.

He leaned back in his chair and laughed at me. "You poor girl. So clueless to what really happened all those years ago."

Before I could yell at him some more, the door opened again and in came Maya. She held a remote in one hand and her coke in the other. When she spotted me, she waved and grabbed a chair, pulling it next to the Dr. Crazy. "Hey, Max." she said with a smile, "You look happy to be here."

I blew a strand of hair out of my face and scowled "Bite me."

She laughed lightly "Always a cheery one."

Dr. GH leaned forward and smiled "You're daddy wants to talk to you."

"Why would I talk to him? The selfish jerk left us. Speaking of us, Maya, what are you doing?" I asked her.

She sipped her coke and smiled "Enjoying the revenge."

"You're not making any sense. Revenge for what?" I demanded.

"Oh, don't worry," she stood up. "Dearest Father will explain everything to you."

Dr. GH stood up with her and the two of them left, but not before Maya hit a button on the remote and the screen in front of me lit up with the image of a man. He was tied to a chair and beaten bloody. But I could still make out his face.

Jeb.

**Fang's POV:**

We all sat in the girls cabin, starring at Max's bed. Maya hadn't been at the beach and none of her friends had any idea on where she was. I think I had a pretty good idea of where Maya was: wherever Max happened to be. And because we didn't know where Max was, we didn't know where Maya was. What kind of sick person kidnaps their twin at summer camp? But as soon as she showed up again, I wasn't going to waste a second. If she had any idea where Max was-

"Fang." Gazzy said, interrupting my thoughts. "You look like you're about to strangle that Dr. Pepper can."

I looked down and saw that the can I had been holding was now mangled and leaking out the side. "Whoops." I throw the can into the trash bin across the room.

"I miss Max." Angel muttered from where she was laying on the floor.

Ella crawled over to where Angel was and patted her head "I think we all miss Max."

Then Iggy came over to the two girls and put her arm around Ella. Nudge was next, sitting down next to Angel's head. Then Gazzy came over and sat by Iggy quietly until I was the only one sitting alone.

"Come on, man. Join the group mourning." Iggy half joked.

I sighed and stood up, making my way over to our huddle and sat down by Gazzy and Iggy.

"Now what?" Ella asked "My sister has been kidnapped by her evil twin and we have no leads. Remind me why we're not calling the police?"

"Because I checked your families records and there is legally no Maya. So they wouldn't take us very seriously if we told them her evil twin kidnapped her. Also, it doesn't feel right to call them. Max wouldn't have." Nudge answered.

Ella sighed, "I guess."

We all sat in the corner of the room thinking to ourselves about Max. Man, I missed her. I couldn't help but recall the first time I had met her. She had run into me and apologized for it. The only person who had openly had a conversation with me other than Iggy, even though it was one sided. She had been wearing a Paramore t-shirt and old ripped jeans. Even the phone she had been holding looked like it had been made in a garage. Wait. Phone...

"Nudge, is Max's cell phone still here?" I asked her.

The girl hopped up and climbed onto Max's bed, digging through her stuff. After a few minutes, she came back down. "Nope. Which means either she or Maya has it."

I felt a smile coming on. "And?"

Nudge had caught on, along with the others. "And I can trace the phones signal."

I nodded "How long do you need?"

She opened her laptop and her fingers began to fly across the keyboard. "Crap. Uh, her phone company has quite the security system, not to mention that the phone isn't traceable. Give me thirty minutes."

Angel sat up from her spot on the floor where she had collapsed. "If the phone isn't traceable, how are you going to find it?" she asked.

An evil grin spread across Nudge's face "My way."

**Max's POV:**

"Hi, Max." Jeb slurred through his swollen lip.

I glared at him. "Hi? That's how you start this? Hi?"

He chuckled, winced and looked at me through his one good eye. "Max. You need to listen to me. There's more-"

"Oh? Well why should I listen to the man who up and left us? Give me one good reason." I spit at him.

"Because I didn't leave you!" he gasped. I could tell he was fighting to stay conscious. "I-I was at my office. They came in and pulled me out of my chair, knocked me out."

"Why did they take you? They had to have had a motive." I accused.

Jeb's shoulders seemed to slouch even more, if possible, "They did."

I stayed silent and waited for him to explain. He did. "Before you were born, GH and I worked together in a lab in Arizona. We were in the middle of creating a machine that altered the brains memories when he kicked me off the lab team."

"Why?" I asked him.

"At the time, I didn't know. After you were born, I realized that he had discovered that if you altered the machine, you could make a copy of something. He had stolen my formula for something similar and combined it with the brain altering. Somehow, he got it to work. I wanted revenge for the stolen work, so I planned to sneak in and get it back. But you started to cry, so I took you with me."

I could see where this was going but I didn't want to believe it. If Maya wasn't my twin, and if I went to the lab with Jeb then he may have accidentally cloned me... "So Maya is my clone? Not my twin? How come I don't remember this and mom didn't tell me?" I demand.

He tried to smile at me, but failed. "You crawled into the machine and it cloned you. I didn't know what to do. I fixed the machine back into what it was meant to be and altered your memory. It took me all night. We barley made it out of there without getting caught. Your mother was furious with me when I told her what I had done to explain how there were two of you."

"So, you took me to a dangerous lab when I could barley crawl, cloned me, erased my memory, and then disappeared? Aren't you father of the year." I laughed.

"It's not funny. Your mother never told you about the cloning because she wanted to protect you from all of the madness of our science. That's what she told me. When I disappeared, it wasn't on purpose."

"So you didn't try to come back? Didn't try to talk to Maya and tell her what happened?" I asked him, furious.

"I did. She wouldn't listen to me. GH poisoned her mind. He's had her for too long." he argued.

"Whatever. Just tell me the rest."

"Fine. When he took Maya, he thought it was you. He wanted revenge for-"

"Wait. He took Maya? I thought it was you."

"No, I was here." his voice had cleared up as he had talked and was less of a slur and more accurate. "Rotting away."

"So you've been here all these years?" I asked him, trying to believe him after what I had originally thought.

He nodded. "He took her here to kill her in front of me, but she told him that she was Maya. So I watched your clone help him find you, waiting for this moment when they plan to kill you in front of me."

"So, because you destroyed his machine that he stole from you, he's going to kill me?" I questioned.

Jeb's head hung low "Yes."

"Man, Ella's going to kill me. Oh, wait! I'm already dead."

He looked up at me with a confused look. "Ella who?"

I froze in my seat. "Ella. Your daughter?"

Now he was frozen. "That's not possible. Your mother and I never..."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. If Jeb wasn't Ella's dad, then who was? My mom had been lying to me this entire time? "You're sure?" I demanded. "There's no way you can think of?"

He confirmed by nodding.

"Great. My family is about as complicated at a freaking labyrinth." I sighed "Nice talking to you one last time. Do you know when the date is?"

"For what?"

I laughed "My murder sentence."

"What about your death is so amusing to you?" Jeb asked me.

I shrugged "Just that it means my death is over a stupid machine. You know, the usual."

My father looked to be ten years older than he actually was. He deserved it. "Tomorrow."

Crap.

**Nudge's POV:**

I was just about sick of Max's phone when I finally got a hit.

"GOT IT!" I shouted, louder than really necessary, but it was a happy moment.

Fang shot up from where he had been spending the past fifteen minutes (Max's bed) and somehow got to the laptop first. Even though Gazzy was like a foot away. He grabbed the computer from me and looked at the results, his face twisted in confusion. "Phoenix, Arizona. JW Storage? That doesn't make sense."

Iggy sat down next to him "No way. Your dad owns the place."

Fang turned to Iggy with a static look "No, duh."

Nobody else seemed to follow where this was going. Finally I spoke up. "Hem! Do you two yahoos want to explain what the heck is going on?"

Iggy explained "Well, Fang's dad owns JW Storage. The place is named after him. Jerry Walker. It just seems odd that Max would be there."

"Why?" Ella asked.

"Because me parents are out of town. On a cruise." Fang answered.

I clarified: "So you're saying that the guy who kidnapped Max, who could be Maya, is breaking into your dad's storage company and holding her there?"

Fang nodded "That's what it's looking like."

Gazzy sat up. "Well, I guess we need to get to Phoenix. Anybody know how to drive?"

silence.

I didn't really mean to make things worse when I told them who I knew that could drive. But when I said "Dylan knows how." all of the faces in the room turned to me, all sharing a look of question.

Iggy spoke up "Nudge, how do you know that Dylan can drive?" he asked me.

Sometimes I wonder what is going on in that brain of mine because I hadn't anticipated that question coming up. Dylan is my neighbor and I have seen him drive everywhere. I didn't realize how much of a jerk he was until camp. I told them this much.

Fang let out a short laugh. "Well, any other ideas?"

Angel raised her hand like she was in class. "pick me! Pick me!" she squeaked. For a fourteen year old, she could pass for seven.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Angel?"

She put her hand down and sighed, as if her hand had been up there to long, "Why don't we just steal a car and try to figure out how to drive it?"

That got more confused looks than my idea, and suddenly, I felt a lot better about it.

"Because that's illegal?" Gazzy tried to reason.

Angel blew out and exasperated breath. "So is kidnapping someone." she argued. "Which is _more_ illegal."

I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing my head off. "I think Angel has a really good theory." I said between laughs.

Fang cracked a smile and suddenly everyone was laughing except Angel who asked "What's so funny?"

Ella answered for all of us. "You just look so innocent. It's funny to see that you're really quite a devil."

Angel smiled, catching on. "Oh. You think it's funny because Angel turned out to Devil."

"And then Iggy noticed that Angel had spoken in third person and decided he must to the same said Iggy" said Iggy. **(A/N: that was weird to write...)**

"Okay, so are we asking Dylan, or committing a crime?" Gazzy asked.

We all shared a look and said simultaneously "Crime."

Nobody liked Dylan that much.

**A/N: Again, sorry it took my almost a month to post the chapter, but like I said, I had a life to attend to. The next chapter will be posted most likely on the fifth of August. Maybe a day or two late depending on if I have the time to write and update. So is there still any confusion? I hope I cleared most of that up. Anyways, enjoy your summer. Oh! And PLEASE REVIEW! I love reading what you guys think. This story was supposed to be simple without a ton of weird drama, but it kinda took a turn for crazy science. Tell me what you guys think.**

**~Brownie;)**


	11. Revenge isn't as sweet as it seems

**A/N: Hello my fellow readers! Sorry it's a day late. I wasn't finished with it. I'm really excited about this chapter for lots of reasons and cant wait to read your reviews on it. So here is Chapter 11. Can't believe I made it this far on my first story. Oh and I don't own any name brands mentioned in this. So, get a chocolate bar and some soda and a really comfy blanket and read, cuz that sounds good.**

**Max POV:**

Well, I can't say that sitting in my cell the next day waiting for the creep GH to come in and kill me was fun, but I actually did enjoy having a conversation with one of the guys keeping an eye on me. He was a tall and muscular dude, and he didn't say much. Kinda reminded me of Fang.

"Hi." I said to him.

He didn't reply.

"My name is Max, Your boss is going to kill me in a couple of hours to get revenge on my daddy for screwing with his toy. Did you have a horrible dad?"

no reply.

"Well, I hope not. You seem like a nice guy."

silence.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

He grunted and shifted his gun. I hadn't noticed it until now. I know what you are all thinking. How can you not notice a gun that may or may not be used to hurt you. The answer is, I'm not sensitive to those things.

I was surprised by the sound he made anyways and gasped. "Wow! You _are_ capable of making sound. I knew it. Do you mind reaching into my pocket and pulling out a five and giving it to my imaginary friend over in the corner? We had a bet going about you not making a noise and he won. Thanks a lot man!"

The guard was getting a little irritated and I grinned to myself. _Perfect._

"You know, I had a dream the night you guys kidnapped me. I was on a beach with this delicious red drink in my hand and I was with my sexy boyfriend. And right before I woke up, I found out it was my dad's blood. Then I woke up to being kidnapped."

The next twenty minutes passed by with my telling dumb stories. It was when I was in the middle of describing my favorite milkshake ever that he snapped.

"DO YOU EVER SHUT UP?" he screamed at me.

I took the opportunity to stand up and toss my handcuffs aside, the whole time being spent unlocking the handcuffs with a bobby pin that I had found still in my hair from forever ago on the boat and had shaken it out of my hair, catching it with my hands.

The guard looked at me with shock and I used his hesitation to my advantage by throwing the chair at him and then running and taking his gun from him as he struggled to regain his sense of direction. Once he did and saw me with the gun aimed at him, he stood up slowly, hands up.

I gestured with the gun to his belt that was filled with weapons. "Throw that away." He dropped it to the ground and kicked it away.

"Now turn around and up against the wall." I commanded. He did so.

Suddenly, I couldn't stop shaking. My hands were sweaty and my confidence slipping. I hadn't really thought it through this far, but now I realized that if I let him go, they would catch me faster. I put the gun up to his head and then almost pulled the trigger when I realized something. They had cameras and already knew I had escaped.

Stupid, Max, stupid!

I ran to the door and shot the lock, threw it open and continued to run. I took three right turns and two lefts. When I came to a set of stairs, I ran down them and ended up at the back door to the basement. I was about to open it when a voice sounded from behind me.

"Max."

It was Dr. GH, I saw out of the corner of my eye that he had a gun and was pointing it at me. I slowly backed away from the door and put my hands up in surrender.

GH didn't look to happy about my escape. He walked towards me until he was a foot away. "I was hoping that this wouldn't happen." he said, shaking his head.

I glared at him with my stellar Max glare and stayed silent.

He continued talking. "because now, I have to reschedule the whole thing." he sighed and placed the gun to my forehead. "Walk."

I did as he said. We journeyed through the building in silence until I noticed that we had passed the room I had been held in.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him.

He chuckled, a sound that didn't really work for him, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

We reached a private elevator and he unlocked it with a card, and pulled me in. I pondered where we might be going as the room dropped to lower levels. At least it felt like it was going down. The funny thing is, it felt like we were way past the basement by now, and that worried me.

When the thing finally stopped, he yanked me out. We were in some kind of dark tunnels underneath the building. The only light came from a torch in the wall next to his head. He grabbed the torch and led me down the tunnels. We walked for what seemed like forever until he stopped us in front of a kind of large alcove in the wall. It was about twelve feet long and eight feet wide. I looked up and saw that there was a bar door that could slide down over the entrance. Dr. GH put the torch into the wall and held his gun up again.

"Get in." he commanded.

I really wish I could have found a way to get out of this one but there wasn't. So I walked in and he followed. He pulled out handcuffs and put one around my wrist and the other to a chain that was nailed into the wall. But apparently I needed special treatment. He took out what looked like a blow torch and welded them shut. I think he purposefully burnt me with it.

When he was done, he stood up and looked at me with a smug grin. "Well, darling, I'd like to see you get out of this one."

He pushed a button on the wall and the bars slid down over the entrance. I could still hear him laughing after he left.

After about twenty minutes in the darkness, (GH had taken the torch so it was pitch black) I began to panic a little. We had been in that elevator for a long time and that meant I was deep underground. There was no getting out of this one easy. I had no idea when he planned on killing me and no idea how to get out, since the elevator requires keys.

He had had a gun on me, so I couldn't have fought back. And if I did manage to get away from him, I'd need his keys to unlock the elevator and that would be to risky to get close enough to grab them.

Thanks, Dad.

**Fang's POV:**

"Can someone please remind me why I'm the one driving!" I shouted at them as the car swerved violently to the left, going off the road.

Stealing a car was an interesting experience. Nudge broke into the system and looked through the parking lot cameras to find a van and identify the owner. Once we knew which car, we had Angel steal the keys from the owner of the car. Which left Ella and I switching on driving every hour and Gazzy as co-pilot.

"Because it's your turn." Ella reminded me.

"Just focus on the road and don't go over the speed limit...but don't go super slow either." Gazzy added for support.

I sighed and stretched out my hands on the wheel. We were only six hours away from Max and then we would get her and leave. Whoever took her was going to pay, I'd make sure of that, but then we were gone.

A car came up on the opposite lane and I swerved to the right again. Everyone let out a little sound of panic as I did, but then we returned to the calm drive to save our best friend. Of course the silence didn't last too long.

"Fang, I don't mean to slow things down, but we skipped breakfast and lunch, and it's seven at night. I think we need to eat." Angel said from the back.

"Angel's right." Ella added. "Next stop we see is a food break."

I nodded "Gazzy, look for possible stops and point them out to me when you see a good one."

Gazzy saluted me, "Yes, sir."

It didn't take to long for him to find a McDonald's on the side of the road. I took the exit and we pulled into the parking lot. I turned around to face them and said "Okay, let's figure out our orders before we go in. We don't want to draw to much attention. Iggy?"

"I want a Big Mac with a large fry and Diet Pepsi."

I wrote it down. "Ella?"

"Kids cheese burger with a small fry and chocolate milk. I want to toy."

Iggy grinned at her ad I rolled my eyes and wrote it down. "Nudge?"

"Same."

"Angel?"

"Same as Nudge and Ella."

"Gazzy, you want that to?" I asked him jokingly.

"No, I want what Iggy got except power aid."

"Alright, let's go."

We all got out of the van and walked into the McDonald's. There wasn't a line so we just walked straight up to the counter. I pulled out the piece of scrap paper with our orders and verbally gave them to the lady. She look at all of us closely before turning to get our food. While we waited, the others talked. Iggy pulled me to the side with a dumb grin on his face.

"What?" I asked him.

"It's just, look at what Max has done for you. You actually talk to people and you don't always have your head down and it's just cool, ya know?"

I rolled my eyes. "Dude, no chick flick moments. We're on a mission."

He slapped me upside the head and walked back over to the others, putting his arm around Ella, who blushed.

Man, I missed Max.

After about twenty minutes, we were back on the road and ready to find Max.

**Max's POV:**

I was really getting sick of this whole dungeon get-up that Dr. Crazy had going on. I mean with the no food and some creep coming down to throw a mini water at my head twice so far, I was getting a little grumpy. Currently, I played with the chain that was attached to the wall. I had slipped the handcuffs a long time ago and had tried busting out, but hadn't found a way yet.

I think about six hours had passed since he had thrown me in here and I was about to die of boredom. I knew there was a guard at the elevator and had tried to irritate him earlier, but that hadn't really worked as well as it had on the other one. This guy didn't have any emotions at all. He reminded me of a dead person. Because they didn't have emotions either. Wow, this place has drained me of any humor. That is a sad, sad thing.

From my spot on the floor in the dark dungeon, I could hear the elevator opening and someone walking down towards my "cell". It turned out to be Dr. GH. He opened my door and stepped in, followed by a guy who had Jeb being dragged behind. So I guess these were my last moments alive.

"Max, I hope you understand that I have no grudge against you, just your father. That is why I'm killing you. So he'll know how much it hurts to lose something important." GH said.

I snorted. "Yeah, my dad really cares about me. I seriously doubt he's gonna give a crap when you pull the trigger."

Jeb seemed to get an idea from this. "Go ahead. I could care less."

GH just smiled and snapped his fingers at an unseen person down the hallway. A few minutes later, a guy came in and threw my mom down next to me.

"Mom?" I shouted at her. "What are you doing here?"

She seemed fine, a little thinner, but fine. Oh, I was mad now. "I'd like to know the same thing, Max." she told me with an exhausted tone.

"I thought you were on your cruise."

She rolled her eyes. "Well obviously not. I was home for about an hour after you left before some people showed up and shoved me in a van."

I glared at Jeb. "This is your fault. I hate you."

He didn't show any emotions. This made me a little more ticked off.

GH hadn't noticed I had slipped my handcuffs yet. He watched us all very carefully before saying. "Jeb, I'm sorry, my old friend. I really wish things could have been different."

With that being said, he raised his gun and shot my mom in the head. I blinked and she was suddenly on her back, a hole in her skull, blood running onto the floor.

I froze in shock. I could tell that Jeb had begun to shout and try to hit GH, but he was dragged away. The whole scene was in the back of my head as I watched my dead mother next to me, her blood seeping onto my jeans. The world slowly came back into focus.

"Mom?" I whispered.

No answer.

"MOM!" I shook her shoulders, screaming "WAKE UP!"

DR. GH stood silently. I looked over at him, murderous rage swelling up inside me. "You killed her? Over a stupid machine!" I jumped on him, tackling him to the ground.

He yelped and I could hear a guard racing down to us. My hands were wrapped around his neck, shaking him until his face was blue. I was screaming insults at him as I was pried off of him and hit over the head.

The world was black.

**Fang's POV:**

We all sat in our van and looked at the building Max was in. She was being held in the main one that had three stories. For the past twenty minutes, we had been planning on how we were going to get in. Nudge had broke into the system after about ten minutes and found that Max was a mile under the building in some kind of abandoned catacombs. The elevator required a key, but Nudge could override they system. Now that we had figured it out, we were ready.

"Alright, let's go over this one some time." I said.

They all nodded and I began to recap. "Iggy is going to place one bomb on a storage until far down the road, security will rush there. Gazzy is going to set off another one not far from the first. They continue to work their way down. Until they get to the sewer where they drop down and reroute back up the road to our designated meeting spot. Meanwhile, Ella and I will run in and and grab Max from the tunnels. Nudge will see us on the cameras and open the elevator. We find Max and get her out. Iggy, you have the mini explosives for us in case?"

Iggy nodded and I continued, "We bring Max up and hop in the van and drive to our meeting spot."

Iggy and Gazzy were about to leave when Nudge held up her hand. "WAIT!"

"What is it?" Angel asked. (she was Nudge's assistant for tech support)

Tears were filling her eyes. "I just got a visual of Max. Someone's with her."

Iggy closed the door. "We can grab them too, right."

Nudge was shaking her head. "I think it's Max's mom. She's dead."

We were all silent for a moment.

I hit my head on the steering wheel, cursing under my breath. "Whoever is behind this, they're dead." I muttered.

Ella suddenly burst out sobbing. It was her mom as well. She cried into Nudge's shoulder, who stroked the girls hair and tried to calm her down.

"Guys, I think we need to call the police." Gazzy said.

I nodded. "I think that's a good idea. But first, let's stick to the plan and then call the cops afterward. Iggy and Gazzy, you guys take the sewer system back to the van instead. The only problem is we stole a car and none of us can drive."

Ella lifted her head. "Max can drive. She has her license."

Nudge pulled out her cell and began to dial. After a few seconds she began to talk. "Hey, Becky It's Nudge." she sounded really sad and tears from earlier spilled down. "Yeah, I got a call from my mom this morning and my dad is in the hospital. He got in a bad accident, and I don't know if he'll make it. She couldn't come and get me so I took your car." she started to sob. "I just panicked. My friend knows how to drive though. We're in Arizona right now. I'm sorry. I just realized it now." she paused to listen before continuing. "Thanks Becky. I feel so bad. I'll return it as soon as we get back." she let out a few more sobs before hanging up. She wiped some stray tears from her face and looked at us with a smile. "We're all set."

"You're friends with Becky, our councilor?" Gazzy asked her.

She nodded "Yeah, she said she would give us permission to use her car. You guys knew this was hers, right? No? Well, that girl is way to nice for her own good."

I nodded. "Okay, let's go."

**Max's POV:**

I woke up to the ugly face of my mothers killer. He was looking down at me with pity. Jeb was tied up and had a knife held up to his throat by the guy from earlier. GH had a gun pointed at my head. I slowly got to my feet and looked at him with a glare that would make Chuck Norris cringe. It sure made him upset. He lowered his gun slightly and stepped back.

I looked over to Jeb. "You're pathetic, and selfish, and that's why she's dead." I pointed over to my mother's body. They hadn't bothered to move her, the sick, twisted monsters.

I looked back at GH. "Go ahead. Whatever lets you sleep at night."

He raised his gun to shoot me and I grinned at him, "See you in Hell."

He grimaced and pulled the trigger.

**A/N: I know, you all hate me. I will probably update around the fourteenth. But if I don't, it's because I didn't finish writing it and I left for vacation. I get back on the eighteenth but if I haven't updated by then it will be posted on the twentieth. But chances are it will be the fourteenth.**

**Alrighty, let the hate mail come forth.**

**~Brownie;)**


	12. The truth comes out

**A/N: Well, as promised: chapter 12. Sorry it's so short! Um... thanks to all of you who reviewed and such. A special shout out to Pain-is-just-a-message! Thanks! Also, since I will be gone again on the 15th and wont be back until the 18th, you can plan on seeing the next update on the 21st. I think. Anyways, here is the chapter:**

**Fang's POV:**

Ella and I had gotten in with ease. After the first explosion, most of security was on it and by the second, they had all left the building. We approached the elevator and waved at the camera. Nudge must have seen us because not seconds later, the doors slid open and we got in. Nudge took us down to the level Max was on and the doors slid back open.

When we stepped out, I could hear Max throwing multiple insults to her dad. Ella looked scared and I grabbed her hand. It was and un-Fang like thing to do, but her mom was just murdered. I could make an exception.

We ran down the hallway and stopped outside the cell Max was in, listening.

"Go ahead, whatever lets you sleep at night." Max said to someone.

In one corner of the room, a security member was holding someone I assumed was Max's dad. I leaned a little closer, and peeked around the corner. There stood a tall man in a suit. The problem was, was that this wasn't just any random tall guy, this was my dad. **(A/N: I know technically he's Dylan's dad, but it all makes sense for the plot. Just be patient!)**

I stood in shock as he raised his gun.

I stepped out from my hiding spot and asked "Dad?"

He spun around just as the gun shot off, he missed Max's heart, but got her arm.

She cried out in pain and her other hand flew to her wound, holding it. Ella ran over to her and sat Max down next to their dead mother. Ella was sobbing again and Max was trying to comfort her while processing the turn of events.

Before me stood Jerry Walker. Holding the gun that he shot my girlfriend with. I don't usually complain, but I think I have a right here. "What the heck are you doing?" I asked him.

He looked from his gun, to me, to Max, and back to me. "Nick, what are you doing here?"

Max looked up from her arm and gave me an infuriated look, "Fang? That's your dad?"

I nodded at her and looked back at the man, "Why were you shooting my girlfriend?"

Jerry ran a hand down his face. "This wasn't supposed to happen." he muttered.

"Well obviously not! Answer me!" I demanded. I usually have a pretty good hold on expression of emotions, but I'll admit I was a little mad.

"Nick, you don't understand! Her father ruined me and my work. Long years spent on perfecting everything all for him to come and destroy it. I had to get revenge!" he shouted at me.

My eyes widened, "YOU DON'T KILL PEOPLE!" I roared. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

He hung his head, "I don't expect you to understand."

Then, as if things couldn't get any more crazy, Jerry raised a the gun to his own head and looked at me with eyes full of sadness.

"WAIT!"

There was a loud bang that filled the room and blood sprayed Max's dad and the security dude. I stood frozen and watched as Jerry's body crumpled to the ground.

Silence filled the whole room and no one dared move. Even Ella had stopped crying. Max was watching me closely and I stared at Jerry. We all stayed like that for a while, the guard and Max's dad looking a little awkward and uncomfortable with the situation.

Finally I snapped out of it and walked over to Max and Ella, "Are you guys okay?"

Ella started sobbing again and Max took her head and held it in her arms as she looked up at me and nodded. I didn't believe her.

Jeb shooed the guard away and managed to get out of his bonds. He walked over to the three of us and sat down. Max instantly glared at him. He winced and said "Max, I'm so sorry."

She looked over at her mom, "Sorry wont bring her back." she whispered.

…...

**Max's POV:**

On the elevator ride up, Fang told me the story he had prepared for the police. We had been on a drive to my aunts house to visit her because she was ill when we were stopped by another car. It happened to be Fang's dad. He told us that he wanted to visit with Fang and all of his friends back at the house. He ended up kidnapping all of them instead. He had held them hostage and killed my mother. But when we had put an escape plan into action, he killed himself. Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel all heard this from him on the cell. We worked out some details and then called it good.

When we got back to the car, I called 911. It took them an hour to get here and when they did, they immediately arrested all of security and had everyone but me call their parents. Jeb stood next to me watching it all go down. We sat down and leaned against the van.

"Max, I want to make this all up to you." he said suddenly.

I looked over at him, "I don't know how you think you can do that."

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I know I can't replace her. But I was thinking maybe I could step in and be your dad. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you growing up. Believe me, I would have loved to have been there. But I was kind of stuck in that place for the past twelve years."

I leaned my head back on the van, "All of this time, I learned to hate you for leaving. But now, I don't know."

Jeb stayed quiet for a while before saying "There's something else I need to tell you, about Ella."

I froze. Ella's story. I still needed to know.

"Your mom and I had had a big fight one night and she had left the house. Wherever she went that night, she came back the next day in horrible conditions. I knew what she had done. And she knew the consequences. Ella was born nine months later."

This was confusing. "So why didn't you divorce?" I asked.

He smiled at me, "I loved your mother to much. It took us a while, but we forgave each other and moved on."

I hated to admit it, but I was starting to understand Jeb a lot better now. And the thought of having him as a dad wasn't quite so impossible as it would have bee yesterday. I turned to face him "I think that's a great idea. You're the only legal guardian I have left anyways."

He grinned. "Thank you."

Fang came over to me and sat down. Jeb nodded and walked away.

"So, is he still evil?" he asked me.

I leaned my head onto his shoulder. "No, we talked. He's my legal guardian now so I'll live with him. Ella to."

He nodded.

We stayed silent for a few moments before he spoke again. "Max, are you really okay?"

I thought about this for a while before shaking my head. Tears filled my eyes and and I cursed, wiping them away. "Not really."

Fang pulled me into a hug and I gladly received it. "You're strong," he said, "but if you need someone to lean on, I'll be there." he whispered.

I mumbled into his shirt, "That is so cheesy."

I could feel him smiling, "With all that's been going on, I think a little cheesy wont hurt anyone."

"Ouch."

"What?"

"Your cheesy hurt me."

"Ha ha."

…...

Well apparently the police wanted a statement from all of us.

I sat in a room with a table and two chairs. I was sat down in one of them and a guy with a long nose in the other.

"Miss Ride, can you tell me what happened?" he asked in a thick voice.

I nodded.

"My mom got a call from our Aunt Natalie. She was in the hospital after getting in a bad wreck. So we decided to go down and see how she was doing. I happened to be going on a trip with some friends not far from where my Aunt was the following day. So they came along to. We borrowed a friends van so we could all fit. But on the way, Fang's dad called and told us to meet him at his storage compound on the way. He ended up taking us and killed my mom." My voice shook at her memory. "We devised an escape plan for when my friends were being moved to another part of the storage place, they blew up stuff and escaped. They came and got us out of the tunnels beneath the place and we called you guys."

The man nodded, "Well, your story matches all of the others. I think you can go home now, Miss Ride."

…...

"So they let you off easy?" Fang asked me when I came out into the waiting room.

I nodded, "Our stories match. We're free to go."

I slumped down into the couch next to him and he put his arm around me. Iggy and Ella were whispering about something in the corner of the waiting room and Nudge was typing away on her phone. On the couch next to us, Angel and Gazzy had fallen asleep. It was adorable.

Nudge jumped up and ran over to us waving her phone in my face. "Max! Look at it! LOOK!"

I swiped the phone out of her hands and looked at the page pulled up.

"Read it out loud!" she demanded.

I rolled my eyes and read, "This evening, Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen was taken into custody and charged with murder, kidnapping, and illegal experimentation. His son, Dylan, has also been taken into custody, charged with assistance of kidnapping and illegal experimentation. After questioning, police discovered that Dr. Hans's second family was unaware of his true identity and will not be pressed with any charges. With their permission, the following people assisted in the capture of these criminals are as follows: Jeb Batchelder, Valencia Ride, Maximum Ride, Nicholas Walker, James Griffith, Ella Ride, Monique Krystal, Zephyr Smith, and Angel Lovelace."

I looked up from the phone. The others had begun to listen and all of them had confused looks on their face. I handed Nudge back her phone as Iggy said " I don't remember giving permission for them to release our names."

Nudge smiled, "I did."

"And you didn't think to ask the rest of us?" Gazzy asked, he and Angel awakened.

She shook her head 'no' and sat back down.

I turned to Fang. "Nicholas?"

He shrugged "That's my legal name. You don't like it?"

I thought about that for a long time, "No."

He put his hand over his heart "Ouch... that hurts."

I rolled my eyes. "You'll get over it."

Just then, Jeb came in through the doors and sat down on the other side of me.

"So have they found Maya yet?" I asked.

He shook his head, "She left the building before your friends arrived. They have no idea where she went."

I nodded, disappointed. "Well, I hope they get a lead soon."

Jeb nodded and then handed me a pair of keys.

I looked at him, confused. "What are these for?"

He grinned, "Our new house keys."

I felt a smile slipping onto my face. "Ella! Come look!"

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm really sorry it took me so long to update my story, and I have a really good reason. So you know how we were supposed to go on vacation? Well we drove up to the cabin and stayed one night. We were originally supposed to stay three nights, but my sister got really sick and had to be life flighted to our hospital from a nearby town where our cabin was. Turns out she had appendicitis and needed surgery. So things have been really crazy and I would have updated on Friday, but... Anyways: I think I'll be able to update in a week. Or sooner. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~Brownie;)**


End file.
